My Hero
by silentdreams0131
Summary: This is about life before the movie, about Letty and Dom's bumps and bruises on the way to love. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By her sixteenth birthday, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn in it an entire story.  
  
  
  
Dom's POV  
  
Leticia Garcia has always been the definition of a pest. Ever since she was nine years old, she would follow me and V around trying to help us and show off. We always told her to go play with Mia, to learn to cook and clean, since the house was where she would spend the rest of her life. Yeah, we were mean to her, we picked on her, but she was a tough little kid. She never let us see her cry, even though we always heard her up in Mia's room whining like a little baby. Every time she would get ready to leave though, she always dried her eyes and kept her head up as she said goodbye to my father. She would always say 'Catch ya lata!' to me and V, like we were actually her friends.  
  
I remember one really hot summer afternoon, Dad was out at the racetracks and me and V got out my dirt bike. Even though my dad had said not to, we filled the tank up with gas and were going to go riding. I jumped on and tried to start it, but it would only putter and then die. Finally after about 8 or 9 tries, I got off and V brought out the tools. We set to work right away with Letty watching us from the porch. "Your not doing it right," she would say every few minutes before something would snap off or oil would splash us in the face. Her giggles rung in my ears as I became more and more annoyed with her and the bike.  
  
"Fine!" I stood up, "If your so smart, you do it." Joy washed over her face and she climbed down the steps eagerly. She bent down next to the bike and grabbed a wrench. After a few moments, she stood up. Eyeing her suspiciously, I climbed on the dirt bike, and to my surprise, it started. My temper soared and I threw the bike onto the pavement.  
  
"So what if you can fix a bike. Big deal," I was furious at being shown up, "Go home, Letty, no one wants you anyways." For the first time since I had know her, I saw her eyes tear up and a single salty tear fell down her cheek as she ran into the house. I felt bad for making her cry I felt like and ass, but some fourteen-year-old, flat chested, little tomboy would not show me up, I wouldn't let her. Picking up my bike, I put it back in the garage and picked up the tools. Vince face was frozen with shock as he looked towards the house.  
  
"You know, she was just trying to help, man," Vince tried to reason with me, but I wasn't listening.  
  
"No, she's just some skinny ass little punk," I replied wiping off my hands.  
  
"But she fixed it didn't she?" Vince countered as we walked towards the door.  
  
"So what if she can fix things. Besides that's a man's job, she's never gonna be a real woman." Vince opened the door and Letty sat totally still on the couch. She turned her tear-stained face towards us and her large, ebony eyes met mine. The hurt in those eyes nearly caused me to break down right then, but I was sixteen, I was a man now, and men didn't cry. Breaking away from her gaze I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two Coronas from the fridge, what my Dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"V!" I bellowed from the kitchen, delighted in how deep my voice was getting, "Let's go out back, I got beer." V ran into the kitchen and we made our way into the backyard. We sat with our legs swung over the edge of the porch with our backs to the door. Sipping the beers very, very slowly, we talked about the new car Dad was getting me after I got my license and how V was trying to get with this girl named Danielle at school. We were so busy talking; we didn't even hear the car pull up into the garage. Letty ran out the backdoor and quickly grabbed our bottles from us. She ran over to the fence, and tossed the bottles over.  
  
I was just about to bitch her out for wasting good alcohol, when my father came outside. "Hey boys," he walked over and looked down at us. We must not have been masking the guilt very well because his eyebrows arched, "So what have yall been doing all day?"  
  
"Nothing," my voice cracked as I answered him. He gave me a suspicious glance and then said hi to Letty, who was no walking back over to the porch. He walked inside, calling for us to wash up for dinner. Me and V quickly washed our hands and covered up our breaths while Letty set the table. V had lived with us for forever, ever since we were 5 he had always been here. Letty, well Letty was supposed to be Mia's friend, but Mia was too girlie for Letty and well she just wasn't cool enough for me and V. So Letty basically lived at our house because she had an abusive stepfather and a crack whore for a mother.  
  
Dad came back down stairs after changing and went to the fridge to grab a cold beer. He muttered something and then turned around to us. "Who took two beers?" he asked, eyeing the three of us.  
  
"Uhh.." I began when his glance came to me.  
  
"I did!" Letty lied. I looked at her, jaw on the floor. V wore the same surprise as Letty faked a guilty conscience.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Ray," she stammered, looking at her feet, "I had never had a beer before, and well it was really hot out today, so I tried one and since I liked it, I had another. I am really sorry about it and I will do anything to make it up to you."  
  
"Well, Leticia," my father only used any of his children's names, real kids or not, when he was pissed or disappointed, "This really comes as a shock to me. I suppose I will have to punish you in one form or another. Go up to Mia's room without dinner and I will talk to you after supper." Letty climbed the stairs without so much as a backward glance at V or me. I felt like the lowest thing on the planet right then. I couldn't believe she had taken the heat for us.  
  
Dad started dinner, his brow furrowed in thought as he cooked. He was making his delicious lasagna tonight. Letty loved his lasagna and it made me feel even worse that she wasn't getting any. V helped get drinks while I made the garlic bread. Mia was apparently staying at a friend's for the weekend. Why had Letty done that for us? Even after all the shit I put her through today? Dad didn't talk while we ate, but I knew why. He had never had to punish Letty for anything before. She had never done anything to upset him because she always felt so privileged to be a part of our family.  
  
Once me and V were done clearing the table, Dad called Letty downstairs. Letty kept her head up as she walked downstairs, honorably taking the punishment she didn't earn. She always kept her head up, even when it would've been impossible for anyone else to do so. As I stood looking at her come into the kitchen, I felt a serious pain stab through me. I guess it was guilt, but right then I looked at Letty in a new way. She was, brave. Brave, I never thought I'd use that word to express Letty, but now that I think about it, she is. She grew up in a broken house, with only the comfort of her friend Mia's house. I had never really stopped to think about how we might all affect Letty. I mean she only came out of that abusive environment she had to call home to come over here where we teased and nagged her all day. My father's voice brought me back from my thoughts.  
  
"Letty," he said taking her small, callused hand, "I love you as though you were my own daughter, but what you did today was completely out of character for you. I cant believe it was you instead of these guys," Dad looked up and cracked a smile at me. My heart dropped. He was trying to make light of the situation.  
  
"I want you to wash these dishes and then go back up to Mia's room where you will stay for the rest of the night." Letty only nodded and walked over to the sink. Dad grabbed a beer and went to watch the race in the living room. She began scrubbing the dishes and V gave me a weird look.  
  
"Here, Let," V said walking over to her, "Lemme help you." He looked back at me as though I was supposed to come help too. Letty glanced back at me and I went and grabbed a towel. V handed me dishes after he rinsed them and I would dry them. With three of us working the job was done in no time. I had finally worked up the balls to thank and apologize to Letty. I walked over to where she was putting up dishes. "Letty?" I asked when she was finished. She just turned and looked at me, like a deer caught in headlights. Her gaze searched mine and I tried to speak, but my mouth was dry. Pushing past me, she walked up the stairs and I heard Mia's door shut.  
  
"Dad," I walked into the living room, "Can I take Letty some food?"  
  
"Yes," his eyes didn't leave that TV, "And thank her for covering for your ass."  
  
"Huh?" I nearly choked on my words.  
  
"Did you really think I would believe Letty would do that. I knew it was you two the whole time."  
  
"Then why did you punish her instead of us?" I asked, completely loosing all chances at denying it.  
  
"Because, she chose to take it for you guys, which means you must mean a hell of a lot to her and because now you two owe her, big time." He just kept watching the cars drive around the track, his voice never raised or threatening. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and walked back into the kitchen. V had gone, probably upstairs to watch TV in my room. I fixed Letty a plate of lasagna and garlic bread and stuck it in the microwave. Once it had heated, I went up to Mia's room and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Come in," her voice quavered and I knew she had been crying. She was wiping her eyes as I walked in. Her large black eyes found mind and all I could do was hold out the plate of food.  
  
"Thanks," she said as though she expected me to leave right away.  
  
"Letty," I said sitting down on the bed. I think that was the first time I had actually said and not yelled her name. Clearing my throat, I continued, "Thanks for taking the heat back there. And me and V are sorry for making fun of you today." Her eyebrows went up and her eyes began to water again.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," I said pulling her close, her head resting on my chest. 


	2. My Hero Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By her sixteenth birthday, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn in it an entire story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Letty's POV  
  
He had no idea why I was crying I knew it. He probably thought he had hurt me again, but in reality, they were tears of joy this time. I was so overwhelmed with happiness as he was actually being kind to me for once. If taking the blame for everything he did would make him be this way towards me, I would take the blame forever. He sat back against the bedpost, bringing me down with him. I nestled against his somewhat firm pecks and drifted off to sleep. That had been one of the happiest moments of my life.  
  
I had moved into the neighborhood when I was nine because my father who I lived with in Florida had died in Desert Storm. I had been sent to live with my mother who had gone from a struggling waitress, to a bitchy-ass crack whore. She always had boyfriends in and out of the house, and when I was thirteen I think, she had actually married one of them. I missed my father so much and I always wore his dog tags around my neck, even when I slept. A few weeks after I had moved in, I met Mia. At first I thought she was too prissy, but after I got to know her, I wanted to be her. Mia was a year older than I was and she was beautiful. She had a million friends, half of who were boys, but boys had koodies (lol) so I didn't understand what she saw in them.  
  
I was finally getting into the hang of life when she introduced me to her brother. I was nine when I met him for the first time, he was eleven and Mia was ten. I was in awe when I met him. He was absolutely the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, even if he was a skinny guy with a short afro. Mia had taken me to her house and introduced me to everyone that day, her father, Mr. Ray, Vince and Dom. Mia made plans for me to spend the night and when I told Mr. Ray who my parents were, he told me I was always welcome over at the house.  
  
After that, I wanted to find out everything I could about Dom. What he was interested in, what foods he liked what kind of girls he liked. Mia accused me of having a crush, but I always denied it. I knew if I started wearing nice clothes and skirts, which I had always said no to before, Mia would know I did like her older brother. So, with that in mind, I had to try a new way of getting close to him. I found out he loved cars, so I started researching engines and cars. Over the years, I grew to love cars simply for themselves rather than because Dom loved them, but I was always trying to prove myself to him.  
  
I remember one night, I was at home for a change, but only because Mr. Ray said I should let my parents know where I was. I had come home and thought I was alone since the house was totally silent. I was just grabbing some more clothes and was walking out the door when my stepdad, Steve, appeared in the living room. My mom stumbled in from the kitchen and handed Steve a beer. He looked at the label and threw the bottle to the floor. I jumped back in surprise as tiny pieces of glass flew everywhere and the stench of alcohol flooded my nostrils. My mom screamed as he shoved part of the glass at her. "Look at this, you dirty slut!" he yelled at her while shoving the glass with the label up to her eyes, "I drink MGD, not this shit! Go make some money and buy me MY kind of beer!"  
  
"Don't you touch her!" I screamed as I flew at him. I got two good punches in before he grabbed me by my hair. I cried out in pain as I felt tiny stings across my scalp. I knew he had ripped a good chunk out, but he wasn't stopping there. His knee connected with my middle and I crumpled in a heap on the floor, feeling as though my stomach had just exploded. He pulled me back to my feet and punched my hard in the jaw. I tasted blood as my head fell back. I could distantly hear him yelling at my mother. One more hit to the face, and I was gone.  
  
I woke up lying on the sidewalk. It was completely dark outside with only one street lamp creating a pool of soft orange light around me. My bag had been tossed next to me, and I knew at that moment that I could never go back there. I tried to stand, but I immediately doubled over as pain coursed through my torso and face. Putting my finger to my mouth, I could feel he had knocked a few teeth crooked. Great. My right eye was swollen I could barely open it. I had decided to just sleep on the curb instead of taking the painful walk to the Toretto's house, when I felt myself being scooped up off the cement.  
  
My head slumped against his chest and I deeply inhaled. I loved the smell of Dominic, the sweat, the smell of the garage, the long forgotten cologne. "Don't worry, Letty," he whispered quietly as he bent to get my bag, "You'll never have to go back there again." I could feel him shift as he walked towards his house. I smelled the house, felt its warmth as we entered. Mia was immediately fussing over me, and Dom told her take me upstairs while he talked to their father. While Mia checked out my bruises and cleaned my cuts, she assured me that I could stay with them. I knew it was true, that I could stay as long as I wanted, but I hated feeling like I was in the way.  
  
I drifted to sleep, but woke up suddenly when I saw Steve in my dreams. My hair was plastered to my face with sweat and I was panting outrageously. Dom jumped up from where he had been dosing on the floor. "What? What is it?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Nothing," I felt so stupid for getting scared by a dream, "Just a nightmare." I tried to play it off, but Dom knew it had really frightened me. He climbed up off the floor and lay down next to me. He was careful to keep himself on top of the covers while I was beneath them.  
  
"Don't worry," he said looking at me, "I won't let anything happen to you." His eyes held mine and he looked as though he was itching to do or say something but just couldn't bring himself to do it. Knowing he wasn't going to give in and just say whatever it was, I turned over and closed my eyes. Here I am Leticia Garcia, fifteen-years-old, in the same bed as Dominic Toretto I thought to myself. That little idea was enough to keep the nightmares away for the rest of the night. 


	3. My Hero Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By her sixteenth birthday, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn it into an entire story.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
Was I falling for Letty? No, I don't think so. I guess you could say I was realizing she had grown up. She now had wonderful curves, a feisty attitude and a great smile, even though her teeth were kinda crooked from that last night at her house. Yup, Letty was growing into a beautiful young woman, but I wasn't even paying attention at the time. She was more like a sister to me, always by my side. I remember when my father died, how supportive she was and how I had responded to it.  
  
I was eighteen, she was sixteen and it was one of the hottest summers ever. Dad had a huge race in Palm Dale tomorrow, and he was letting me and Vince go with him. Letty wanted to go really bad, but Dad said she had to stay since Mia needed help around the house. Letty had been sulking all day long about not getting to go and I was feeling particularly big headed. "Bet you wish you could go, huh, Letty?" I laughed walking into the garage.  
  
"Shut up, Dom," she huffed, "You sound like a five-year-old."  
  
"Ah you know I'm just playing with you," I smiled at her. She gave me that fuck-you look, but returned the smile.  
  
"I promise I'll bring you back something," I tried to make her feel better about it.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said standing up and beginning to put away the tools that were strewn around the garage. Her baggy jeans were slowly slipping down her little hips as she bent down to get another torque wrench. I watched as she threw it into the toolbox and stretched her arms above her head. Her skin was a beautiful shade of bronze, flawless and totally perfect to me. I suddenly found myself staring into a large pair of black eyes, and I nearly fell back in surprise.  
  
"Look much?" she teased, having caught me staring at her.  
  
"At you?" I tried to play it off, "Nothing to stare at." Her gaze fell, and she walked out of the garage silently. Even though I was eighteen, I still found ways to belittle her. Why did I do it? Hell, I don't even know, but what matters is that I was always picking on her and making her feel like shit. I heaved a heavy sigh and walked inside, ready to apologize to Letty. She was helping set the table for dinner and I was about to walk up and start talking to her, but V found me first.  
  
"So you ready for tomorrow, man?" I distantly heard him say. I was paying attention as I watched her move around the table. It seemed as though everything had faded away, everything but the beat of my heart and Letty standing in front of me. She never looked up, never questioned my gaze which I knew she could feel. All that mattered in that moment was her, her radiance. I knew right then that I needed Letty, my heart knew it, but my mind just wouldn't except it.  
  
"Dom?!" Vince yelled in my face, "What are you lookin at?" I snapped back into reality and quickly turned my attention back to V.  
  
"Hey don't yell, man," I said and walked over to help Mia. Letty finished the table and went to tell Dad dinner was ready. Mia had cooked roast beef and it was always delicious. My baby sister was gonna make some man very happy some day. Dad didn't talk at all about tomorrow during dinner. I knew it was because Letty couldn't go, but I didn't bother pointing this out. We cleaned up and all crashed out early because we needed to be up by four the next morning.  
  
The drive to Palm Dale was uneventful, but me and V talked Dad's ear off the entire way. When we arrived at the track, we immediately went over to Dad's car that had been brought there earlier. I remember my dad had run the Charger at another track in this city before, it had made the quarter mile in nine seconds. Today, he was doing stock car. V and I grabbed seats in the very front row about two hours later, giddy with anticipation. Dad smiled and waved as he climbed in the car, the race was about to begin.  
  
All of the cars pulled into formation and we stood for the national anthem. I whispered a silent prayer for Dad to win because it was the last race and it meant so much to him. My heart pounded in my chest as the engines revved and finally, the flag was dropped. Tires screeched as the cars sped down the track. Dad already had a good start and I just knew the race was his. Most of the race was dull, my father gaining the lead inch by inch. Finally, there were only five laps left to go. Dad and a guy name Linder were neck in neck as they turned the corners with ease. Dad was on the inside as Linder fought for the lead. Three laps left. Please make it Dad. Come on you can do it, just a few more inches. One more lap. Yes, Dad got the lead.  
  
My heart felt like it had been ripped right out of my chest. Linder's car just narrowly clipped Dad's bumper and sent his car crashing into the wall. I felt as though I couldn't breath, my throbbing pulse the only noise I could make out. My father's car exploded and I heard his screams of agony as the fire spread throughout the car. I felt nothing, saw nothing, but my father's smiling face and then seeing it disappear, as though I was looking at a picture where his face had been torn out. I didn't feel my feet caring me to the track; I didn't hear my screams of pain as a wave of tears waved over me. People pulled me back as I fought to get to my father, as though I could help him. I felt V grab my arm and half help half carry me out of the track. My eyes burned as I sat down on the curb outside of the building. Hunching over, I cried so hard but V never said anything.  
  
That was probably the hardest day of my life. Some guys from my dad's pit crew drove us back home, but I felt completely numb. I didn't say anything to anyone for a few days, only sat alone in my room drinking one of Dad's Coronas after another. Most nights, I would pass out before ten, then wake up at three in the afternoon just to do it all over again. Mia and V tried to talk to me tried to get me to leave my room, to change my clothes, to do anything. Letty never said anything to me only gave me that look of understanding. About three days after my father's death, she brought me dinner.  
  
She didn't even knock when she brought the tray of food in. Apparently, Mia had made lasagna and wanted me to eat something. "You should eat," Letty said, her voice barely above a whisper. My eyes met hers, the pain of mine reflected in hers. Slowly, she walked over to where I sat in the bed and took the half-empty bottle from my hand. She sat it down on my nightstand and took my large hands in hers. She stood up and helped my stand up as well. I knew I had to smell by now, having not changed or even bothered to shower since that day. She pulled me into the bathroom, and without saying a word, stripped of my clothes.  
  
I would have protested to Letty seeing me naked, but it just seemed not worth the effort. Slowly, she pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it to the floor and then began unzipping my pants. Once I was standing in my boxers, she turned the knobs in the shower and pulled off her own shirt. Her breasts were large and round in the lacy bra she wore, I had never even noticed how nice they were until now. She pulled down her shorts and proceeded to slip off my boxers. I lifter my feet and she pulled them off my legs. I seemed so weird all of the sudden, so strange and yet, so forbidden to be standing here completely naked with Letty.  
  
I decide the feeling had a certain pleasure to it and I helped her out of her underwear. She just watched me, entranced, as I pulled off her bran and panties. I met her gaze as she pulled me under the warm spray. The water droplets danced down her body, over her soft hips, across her caramel thighs. I tried to keep my mind from wandering as I fought to keep control. If I started thinking of her, she would immediately know. She grabbed the bar of soap and began to rub it between her palms. When she had them lathered, she began spreading the foam across my body. Her feathery touch sent sensations all across my body, and I fought to keep my desires hidden.  
  
Her little palms worked hard to clean me and finally, she had finished with me. She took the bar of soap again and began spreading it across her own body. I grabbed her hands and took the soap from her. Her large, wondrous eyes met mine and she suddenly looked venerable and frightened. I only gave her a reassuring smile and began lathering her up. My hands moved down her shoulders to the tops of her breasts. I hesitated, but when she didn't protest, I ran the soap across her tits. Her nipples hardened against my fingers tips and I fought the urge to take her and slowly moved my hands across her belly. Take her? I thought to myself, why now, do I want Letty. Because you love her that's why. No, I don't love Letty I'm just depressed and really, really horny. I pushed all my thoughts to the back of my mind as I rubbed her legs. She just watched me in silence as I washed my hands off under the water. I turned back to her and took her into my arms. Her eyes told of surprise, of longing, but her voice said nothing.  
  
It was almost as though we had an understanding in that moment, something beyond words. She tilted her head up, and I found her lips. They were soft, luscious as I slipped my tongue over them. Why had I never kissed Letty before? Her mouth opened for me and I snaked my tongue out. Her tongue was hot against mine as they danced together. I was trying to be as gentle as I could when my hands found her breasts. She arched her back of the shower tiles as I kneaded her tit with my hand. Her nipple hardened once again against my palm and I rolled it lightly between my fingers. She moaned softly as I did this and I felt myself beginning to respond to her. Her hands snaked out around my back and she pulled me even closer to her, like she thought I was going to suddenly disappear.  
  
My hands began to drift, one was woven into her hair, and the other was trailing down her belly to her folds. I raked my finger lightly across her clit and felt her tighten in response. I ran my finger across her entrance and slowly entered her. She was hot and wet against my digit, her heat fitting tightly around my finger. A virgin? I smiled against her lips as I slipped another finger into her. She squirmed a little against me, but delighted in the feeling as I began slipping my fingers in and out of her. Pretty soon, her body was bucking against my fingers as she came.  
  
Slowly, she collapsed against me, the rush of her orgasm taking her energy. I turned off the shower and dried off. After drying her off, I picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid her down on the bed and bent over her, my lips taking hers hungrily. Cautiously, she put her hand around me and began stroking. I immediately stiffened in her hand and she pulled me closer to her. Spreading her legs, she looked deep into my eyes and nodded. I grabbed a condom off the dresser and put it on. Positioning myself at her entrance, I pushed into her slowly. Her head fell back and her brow furrowed in pain. Putting her hands around my shoulders she moved to make it easier for me to enter her.  
  
She was silky and deliciously tight against me, and I began pumping into her as gently as I could. After a few moments, she relaxed around me and began rocking her hips up to meet me. I drove deeper into her, filling her to the brim. All thoughts of hurting Letty were lost as she whispered huskily, "Harder." I dove harder and faster into her, feeling myself reaching the edge. A few more thrusts and she soared into her orgasm screaming my name. I exploded deep within her, flying into the wonderful sensations of the bliss. I rolled off of her and fought to catch my breath beside her. Soon, he breathing had slowed and I knew she was sleep. I lay wide-awake, thinking about what had just happened.  
  
I couldn't believe I had just fucked Letty. What had come over me? My hands flew up around my face and I searched for what I would say to her tomorrow. I couldn't believe I had just used her like that, that I was such an asshole. My exhaustion eventually caught up with me, and I fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, Letty was still asleep next to me. I felt like shit when I looked at her innocent face. I had taken the one thing she had to give; I had stolen it from her. She probably thought I cared about her, probably thought I loved her. I did kinda like her, ok I liked her a lot, but I was just not going to be with Letty. Letty wasn't for me. She deserved more, much more, more than I could give her. I heard her yawn and her eyes fluttered open. "Morning, Dom," she smiled as she looked up at me.  
  
"Letty," I began, "What happened last night was a mistake." I got up and pulled my boxers on. The look of shock on her face was unbearable and so I went to leave the room, but stopped to say, "I'm sorry I used you. I was just drunk and well, I'm sorry." I slammed the door behind me. I stood against the wall; unable to believe I had just broken poor Letty's heart. I did like her, I was attracted to her, but she couldn't ever know that. If they were to ever become something, Letty would never have an opportunity to do more with her life. She would never succeed with me dragging her down. 


	4. My Hero Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn it into an entire story.  
  
Dom's words stabbed through me like a sharp dagger. I felt my eyes water as he walked towards the door, my bottom lip quivering uncontrollably. I couldn't believe what I had heard, like my mind hadn't yet caught up with my ears. Slowly, I let the fact that he had used me sink in. Pulling my jaw up off the floor, I curled into a tight little ball on the bed and cried. I don't remember when I had ever cried more, maybe when Mr. Ray died. No, nothing had ever compared to this feeling. I cried for hours, until I couldn't cry anymore. Telling myself I had to get up, that I wouldn't sulk as Dom had, I walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower.  
  
The tears renewed themselves as I stood in the same spot Dom had kissed me only last night. I had thought in that moment that he really loved me, really cared for me as much as I did for him. But it was just a front, just so he could get some. The pain, the agony suddenly turned into anger. Quickly, I jumped out of the shower and dried myself off. If Dom was gonna be such an asshole, well I could certainly be one back. Pulling on some baggy jeans, I threw on a wife beater and stomped downstairs. Mia gave me a worried look as I stormed past her, out the back door, towards the garage. Dom and Vince were back there, working on some old Ford Taurus for the neighbor.  
  
"Sup, Letty?" Vince smiled, but quickly turned back to the car as he saw my face. I waltzed straight up to a clueless Dom and knocked him straight in the jaw. His head fell back with the punch and he came right back up, with only a look of sorrow in his eyes. Even more enraged at his obvious cocky attitude, I hit him once again in the nose and brought my knee up to his groin. He yelped in pain and called out for V to get me off. Vince just stood completely dumbfounded that little Leticia Garcia was kicking the shit out of Dominic Toretto. Feeling a sudden rush of joy at kicking the crap outta him, I grabbed him by the back of the neck and brought my face to his.  
  
My lips met his and I pulled back with a evil grin, "Love you too, asshole!" I uppercutted him in the jaw. He fell to the ground and I walked triumphantly back into the house. What the hell did you just do! I screamed at myself, but I couldn't take back what I had done. Dom deserved every minute of that, he took something from me, and I took something from him, his pride. As soon as I got up to my room, I knew I regretted doing it. I felt like I had stooped to his level and was now no better than he was. I refused to apologize to him, and I had to keep telling myself not to as I paced back and forth. Finally, realizing I had to do something, I decided to go talk to him. My heart raced as I walked down the steps. V was no where to be found and I couldn't hear Mia anywhere in the house. Dom was watching TV on the couch, looking as though he was going to kill someone. His jaw clenched as he saw me come into the room and he immediately turned his attention back to the TV.  
  
"Dom," I said my voice barely audible, "Can I talk to you?" His glare once again met my eyes, and I nearly ran back up the stairs in fear.  
  
"What the fuck do you want, Letty?" his voice boomed and a tiny vein flexed beneath his clenched jaw. Oh, he was pissed, very pissed. Way to go, Letty, I told myself, way to win him over.  
  
"I'm not gonna apologize for hitting you," I began, walking over and sitting beside him, "Because I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"What the hell?" He stood up to his full six foot height, "You basically beat the shit outta me and your not gonna apologize."  
  
I stood up and got in his face, that quick temper of mine never failing. "Well I was just a mistake remember?"  
  
"Letty, I was drunk," Dom always had an excuse, "And when you took me in the shower, I just couldn't keep my hands off of you. I'm sorry I just don't feel that way about you."  
  
"You lie!" I screamed. I knew he was lying, his eyes, his kiss, they both told the truth. He was in love with me, I knew it, and he just couldn't accept it. "What are you ashamed off me, Dominic Toretto? Ashamed of being seen with Letty Garcia, the little bitch no one wants?"  
  
"Letty, I never said that!" Dom yelled back and immediately lowered his voice, "Letty I just need time to think." He brushed past me and walked out the front door. The alarm in his voice was enough to convince me that there was still hope that he cared about me. I fought the urge to run after him, tell him I loved him that I always had that I always would. Instead, I just stood there, praying to God that he felt the same way about me, that he would come back and tell me he loved me, but for some reason, I knew it wasn't going to be that way. 


	5. My Hero Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn it into an entire story.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I don't know why I was so quick to assure Letty I wasn't ashamed of her. So what if she thought I was? Its not like we were together, right? I had to leave; I had to go clear my mind. I hoped into the black '93 Accord my father and I had fixed up for my sixteenth birthday. I took on last glance at the house, I don't know why but for some reason, I wanted to go back inside. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her how I felt. No, I couldn't, I was no good for Letty. I had to go.  
  
I backed out of the driveway and drove to Max Freeman's garage across town. My father had helped me get a summer job there last year and Max, the owner, had always said I could come in whenever, that I always had a job waiting. I wasn't going there for a job though, I should ask, I thought, since I guess, I run the house now. It was still hard to believe, hard to accept the fact that I would never see my dad again, that I would never taste his delicious BBQ chicken, be able to talk to him about the Charger, or watch him race. The wounds from the pain were still fresh, so I tried to push them away. I guess I had a problem with that, pushing away what I felt. I suppose you could call it a bad habit, but for some reason, I always did it, and it always came back to bite me in the ass.  
  
I pulled into the garage, but found out from Tim, one of my co-workers from the previous summer, that Max wasn't there today. Great, the only other father-type guy I knew wasn't at work today. I decide to just sit down for a second and clear my head before I took the drive home. Back to Letty, back to Letty's hurt eyes, back to Letty's questions. I put my head in my hands and just tried to search for an answer. A customer coming in interrupted my thoughts. The voice rang familiar to my ears and I pulled my head up to see who was talking. Kenny Linder stood across the garage, talking with Tim about his victory. He smiled triumphantly as Tim took his trophy and sat it on a shelf, muttering a few words about Ray Toretto's death. I caught bits and pieces like, Ray was a great racer and a wonderful man. All Linder had to say about it was that it was sad, but there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
My visions clouded as I stood up, my fist curling around a wrench next to me. I felt myself walk towards the guys, but I didn't feel my arm lift and bring the wrench down across Linder's head. In seconds he was on the floor, blood pouring from his lips. I tried to stop myself, but the wrench just kept hitting him over and over again, each time drawing blood from a new batch of freshly bruised skin. Seconds had passed, but it seemed like hours, finally Tim and a few other mechanics pulled me off of Linder. Someone had called 911 and I pulled my head back together. Realizing what was going on, I ran for my car and sped home as quickly as I could.  
  
Letty was still the only one there, I could smell her scent in the air. She was in the kitchen, humming to the radio that was playing. The water was running as I walked in. The plate she was drying fell from her hands as she saw me, shattering into hundreds of pieces on the floor. "Dom what happened," she said, obviously talking about the blood that had been splattered across my shirt.  
  
"Letty something happened," I began to explain, "I saw Linder at Max's. I didn't mean to hit him, I just couldn't stop myself." Her eyes looked concerned as she nodded silently. She walked over to me, her feet crunching on the broken plate, and pulled me into her arms. I felt the warmth of her tears as she cried on my shoulder and I felt my own eyes begin to water. I was going to jail; I felt it in the pit of my stomach. I was leaving my family, my life, my Letty behind. My Letty? No, she doesn't belong to you, Dom, remember, you told her she was a mistake. I heard the sirens ringing in the distance, their horrible screams coming closer and closer to take me away.  
  
There was a loud banging on the door and Letty's eyes found mine. Her tears flowed freely now as she silently refused to let them take me away. I heard them break down the door, but my eyes never left Letty. Police swarmed into the house and grabbed a hold of me. They pulled my hands behind my back and cuffed me, but all I could feel was the pain of being torn from Letty's arms. She didn't say one word as they drug me out of the house, only stared and cried. A large empty feeling consumed me as we drove to the police station, the thought of years without my family, my Letty, too much for me to bear. 


	6. My Hero Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn it into an entire story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Letty's POV  
  
I closed my eyes and prayed it wasn't real. I prayed that Dom would walk in the door any moment and life would just be normal again. The tears began to streak my face once again as I replayed the scene over in my mind. Dom had just been taken away by the cops and I had no idea when I'd see him again. My heartbeat rang in my ears as I fell to my knees, begging silently for this not to be happening. I picked myself up off the floor and grabbed the phone. Slowly, I pounded Mia's number on the keypad and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" Mia's voice was always so pleasant.  
  
"Mi-Mia," I stammered, "You have to come home now."  
  
"Letty?" her voice became worried, "Letty, what happened." I couldn't bear to say anymore, and so I just hung up the phone. I walked into the living room and lay down on the couch, my entire body feeling hollow and numb. About ten minutes later, Mia walked through the front door way with the door laying face down on the carpet. Vince followed her in and the both looked at me.  
  
"Let?" Vince asked, looking to see if I was awake, "What happened?"  
  
"Where's Dom?" Mia questioned. At her words, a new wave of tears overtook me and it was a good five minutes before I could began to explain. I told them how Dom had beat Linder and how he had gotten taken in. Vince and Mia just sat there and soaked up everything I said. Mia began to cry but immediately tried to stop because she felt she had to be strong for us. Vince got real quiet, and well I just wallowed in my own loss.  
  
The next few days were hard. Dom called us from the station and told us to get a hold of Mr. Ray's old lawyer and to start looking for jobs because it looked like he was in for a year atleast. Mia and I both cried Vince was totally drunk for about the next 48 hours straight, we were all totally lost without Dom. Tomorrow was Dom's trial and we were all going to go. Mia cooked a small dinner and we all crashed out early. I was gonna sleep in Dom's bed, wanting to have every little part of him I could. His scent filled my nostrils as I put my face into his pillow. Tears threatened once again, and I let them fall. God, I missed Dom so much. I didn't know what I was gonna do without him.  
  
I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew Mia was pounding on the door. "What?" I asked in my grumpy morning voice.  
  
"You have twenty minutes. Get your ass up!" she yelled through the door. I heard her walk downstairs and I was tempted to roll back over and drift off again, but I pulled myself outta bed. I quickly showered and put on a nice pair of jeans and one of Dom's T-shirts. I couldn't eat any of the eggs Mia had made; my stomach was turning over in dread of what would go down today. Without a word, we all piled into Dom's Accord and drove to the courthouse.  
  
Twenty minutes later, we rose while the judge made her way to her seat. She was a really old woman, looked like a bird. She had a long thin face and small beady little eyes. My attention snapped back to one of the side doors when Dominic appeared. He was escorted to the seat next to his lawyer and we all sat down. He looked back at us before the judge began, since we were right behind him. He worded 'I love you' to Mia, he nodded at Vince and then his eyes drifted to me. He looked unsure of what he should do, and we stayed that way for a few seconds, just staring at each other with that silent knowing.  
  
He turned back around as the judge began reading off the case file. I wanted so badly to reach out to Dom, just to touch him, see if he was real. This all seemed too much like a bad dream for it to be real. It seemed like only minutes had passed, but an hour later, the judge had made her decision. Dominic Toretto was to serve a two-year sentence at Lompoc. I felt my heart break all over again. My breath caught in my throat as Dom's eyes watered. I wouldn't cry, we had to be strong. He glanced up at me, one small tear running down his cheek, and then, he was gone. 


	7. My Hero Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn it into an entire story.  
  
  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I tore my eyes from my family, from Letty as I was dragged out of the courtroom. Fighting back tears, I tried to be strong as they put me in the transport, as they took away my whole life. Just staring out the window, the drive to Lompoc wasn't long enough, and I knew right then it was all over. As the gates opened, I looked into the faces of the prisoners, dirty, dangerous, not like me. I shouldn't be here; I wasn't like them. I wanted to scream wanted to run away, do anything to keep me out of the hellhole I was about to spend the next two years of my life. I wiped away a tear that streaked my face; I didn't want anyone to see me cry.  
  
Finally pulling myself together, I made up my mind right there, if I was gonna be stuck here, I mine as well learn to deal with it. The look on Letty's face as I left the courtroom kept flashing in my mind, and suddenly, I wanted to beat the shit out of the police that were in the car. I wanted to kill them for taking me away from Letty, from Mia, from Vince. I turned my thoughts back to what was happening as I was helped out of the car. They escorted me to a room and took all my shit, put me in some coveralls and took me to my cell and briefed me on all the rules. I lay down on my bunk, my tears falling silently. I didn't care what anyone thought; I didn't care if they thought I was a pussy. I was only eighteen years old, and here I was, serving two years for attempted manslaughter.  
  
"Get yo lazy asses up and stand infront of yo door!" a warden's voice boomed through the halls. Rising slowly from the bed, I walked over to my door. The warden stopped infront of my cell, his small beady eyes fastened on mine.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with your little ass! How old you boy?"  
  
"Eighteen," I whispered fighting the urge to cry like a little schoolgirl.  
  
"What the hell did you say?" he yelled in my face, only the bars to separate us.  
  
"Eighteen, sir!" I kept my eyes fixed on his. I was determined to hold my own in this place. The warden smiled at me, his teeth a pearly white against his chocolate skin. It was more a grimace than a smile and it held a kind of knowing to it. He knew what kind of shit I was gonna get here and I didn't have a clue. Sure I had heard stories of people getting ass raped, beaten, killed in prison, but it was all so much more real now.  
  
They took us out of our cells and walked us to the cafeteria. I sat alone when I got my food, all the eyes of the other guys on me. I got a few threatening looks from a group of Mexicans over buy the corner. A few big black guys at the end of my table looked at me like I was a piece of meat. I wanted to break down, wanted to just be able to go home to my family. I hated the feeling of being here, being utterly alone. Yeah, my first day in that place was hard, probably one of the hardest days of my life, but there was still more shit to come in that place.  
  
I remember one morning I was working in the laundry department. They had us folding sheets, underwear, and the coveralls everyone wore. I was working with a guy named Freddie, he was ok, I guess. Never really talked much, but when he did, he always had something smart to say. One minute, I was folding sheets, the next moment, everything was black. I woke up with my hands pinned behind my back; some one was holding me. I turned and saw one of the big black guys from the cafeteria holding me. Several others were standing around me and I immediately tried to break free. "Oh no, boy," one of the big ones said, "We gotta break you in boy." I think you know what happened next. Needless to say, I lost all my pride that day and I cried so hard. I just wanted to get outta there, wanted to go home, go back to my life, but I knew I couldn't. Eventually, my pumping iron paid off and people stopped fucking with me, but that was the worst two years of my entire life. 


	8. My Hero Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn it into an entire story.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
Mia took my hand and led me out of the courtroom. I knew Dom was gone for a whole two years, but for some reason, I just couldn't cry anymore. I guess I had cried myself out, but I just fell into a pit of depression. The next few days, Mia and Vince looked for jobs. Mia started working at a store down the street and Vince was working at Max's. I lay in bed for days, not wanting to move, not wanting to feel, not wanting to miss him. Every night before I drifted off to sleep, my head rested on Dom's pillow, my heart broke for him all over again. I could imagine the horrors he was living at that place, but even if I tried, it probably wouldn't do that hellhole justice.  
  
Finally, I climbed out of bed, about a week after Dom had gotten taken in, and I went and got a job at Max's with Vince. It was strange to me, how Mia had never said anything about me not having a job before. It was like she understood everything. At first, the days passed slowly, but my broken heart eventually begin to heal. I started becoming talkative again, started having fun again. Everytime I would be at the mall with Mia or out working on a car with Vince, I would suddenly be stabbed with guilt, guilt at living my life while Dom couldn't live his.  
  
Mia helped me a lot that first year, helped me piece my life back together. I turned seventeen in the summer, and finally, life was beginning to make sense again. My grades were still horrible, but Mia graduated with flying colors, as usual. She convinced me to go on dates, to try and live a little. Vince started bringing home Leon, a guy that worked with us at the garage, and he just kinda fell into our broken little family. I was dating a guy named Marc and our four-month anniversary was coming up. Mia insisted I accept his dinner invitation and so we went out. He took me to this little Italian restaurant in the city, and gave me roses and everything. It was great, until we got ready to leave.  
  
Marc pulled his car up and let me in. We talked the whole way back to my place and he stopped the car in the driveway. "You wanna go upstairs?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Um, no, I think I just better get in and go to bed," I tried to let him down lightly. His smile faded and he asked again, only this time in a more commanding tone. Now I have never been one to pick fights, but, ok that was bullshit, I have picked fights, but I tried to avoid them with Marc. I told him good night and moved to open the door. His hand snaked out and grabbed me by the wrist as he pulled himself on top of me. Immediately I felt trapped, and so I tried to pull away. He grabbed my chest and I hit him dead in the nose. As soon as his eyes teared up, I scrambled from the car and ran inside. I had never felt so violated, so used, but one other time in my life. That was when I lost my virginity to Dom and he had said it was a mistake. My tears flowed freely as I climbed the stairs, the thoughts and pain of missing Dom rushing back to my mind.  
  
A week or so after he had gone in, I had sat in bed and made a little calendar so I could mark the day he was getting out. I took the large stack of tied paper off the dresser and counted the days till graduation. Only twenty days left to go, thank god. One month till my eighteenth birthday and only two more months till Dom came home. What was going to happen when he came home? There were so many questions left unanswered when he had been ripped out of our lives. I laid back on the pillow and thought of what I was going to say to him. Dom, well I wanted to know if you meant what you said. No. So Dom, how was prison? No. Dom I love you. Why, the hell would I say that? So he could tell me how stupid I was, how pathetic I was. My thoughts drifted and I woke up the next morning realizing I was still just as confused as I was the night before.  
  
School was a bore for the next three weeks. Graduation was ok, I was just another face in the crowd, but it didn't matter I had done it. Mia, Vince, and Leon all took me out for dinner and dancing afterwards to celebrate my survival of high school. My birthday was next. Mia got me some clothes, Vince and Leon pitched in and got me an old beat up Nissan 240sx. I was so shocked when they brought it home, even though it looked like a piece of shit. Everyday after that, I worked hard on my car after finishing up at the garage. Max was slowly becoming sicker and sicker each day, his lungs hurting him worse and worse. After awhile, he stopped showing up to work, and left us in charge. We made good money at the garage and were actually pretty happy there. The next month flew by, between my car, work, and weekends at the beach, it seemed like no time before Dom was supposed to be home.  
  
I still remember that day. I had busted my ass all day long at the garage and we had all just locked up. I was looking forward to a warm shower at home and a cold beer, even though I wasn't old enough to 'legally' drink. Shutting off the engine to the Accord, I hauled myself out of the car and walked inside. I smelt Mia cooking lasagna in the kitchen and I figured V and Leon were out back playing ball. Climbing the stairs, I stopped right before the door to Dom's room, there was a familiar scent in the air. Pushing the door open, I saw him. He was flipping through my little makeshift calendar that had been left on the dresser. He looked up, and his dark, chocolate eyes caught mine. With a hell of a lot more muscles and a clean-shaven head, Dom looked completely different and I might not have even recognized him if it wasn't for those eyes.  
  
My voice caught in my throat as I searched for words. He tossed the papers onto the bed and walked towards me. "Letty," he looked straight at me, "I've been wanting to say this for along time, I love you." I half expected to wake up right then. I knew it had to be a dream. I needed to know if it was real. My hand drew back and I smacked him hard across the cheek.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he asked cupping his cheek and eyeing me like I was crazy.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," I touched his cheek in apology, "I just wanted to know if this was real." He just wrapped me in his now very large arms and held me. Tears ran down my cheeks as I pulled him closer to me. I just knew this was too good to be true. He pulled away and lifted my chin, putting his lips against mine. I felt my headed swirl in bliss as I surrendered myself to his kiss. 


	9. My Hero Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn it into an entire story.  
  
Dom' POV  
  
The smell of her, the taste of her lips, it was too much for me to handle. I grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed. An Idea struck me and I cleared my throat. "I swear," I began singing to her, "By the moon and the stars in the skies, I'll be there." Her lips curled into a smile and I felt her tears against my cheek as I kissed her. I had missed her so much when I was in Lompoc. Running my fingers through her hair, I paused and just drank in the sight of her, the woman I loved. God, I just wanted to be with her, for her to be a part of me. Her face was so beautiful and I knew I could just sit there forever. She was like warmth, going through my eyes, touching my soul.  
  
She wrapped her fingers around my neck and pulled me to her. My fingers roamed down her waist as I tugged on her shirt. Pulling it up and over her head, she helped me out of mine. For a moment I just laid there, her warm chest pressed against mine. No one could understand how much I needed her, I much I missed her, how much I loved her. Her tugging at my pants, trying to unzip them brought me back into reality. I quickly pulled off my pants and boxers as she shimmed out of hers. She put her arms around my back and pulled me closer to her, my erection pressing against her thigh. Smiling in delight, she arched her eyebrow and took a hold of me. Taking the hint, I slipped my finger against her, causing her to shiver in delight.  
  
Gripping her fingers around me, she urged me to keep going. I positioned myself between her legs and slid into her. She was just as I had remembered, silky, soft and deliciously tight. Wait, it was liked she hadn't had sex at all, but she had, that night with me. God, it still hurt thinking about how much I hurt her, but she had still held out for me. No, she probably just wasn't ever up to it, but the thought of her waiting for me only made me want her more. Propping myself up on my elbows, I began pumping in and out of her. I wanted to make this moment last forever, just me and her joined together. Holding myself back, I kept my thrusts slow and steady as I dove into her. Her fingers trailed down my back and cupped my ass, pulling me deeper and harder into her. I quickened my pace, and thrusted faster into her.  
  
Her nails dug into my back as I dove deeper into her, her back arching up off the bed. She moaned in pleasure as I bent and kissed her neck. My heart raced as I gunned into her, my tongue flicking across her flesh. I sucked hard on her as I felt myself reaching my climax. My seed exploded inside her as she screamed with her own orgasm. I collapsed against her as my head rushed.  
  
She traced tiny circles across my back as we caught her breath, her tiny fingers soft and light against my flushed skin. "I love you too, Dom," her voice fluttered through my heart, proving what I had only dared to hope. I felt my eyes begin to water at how happy I was to finally be home, finally have my life back, finally be with Letty. She squirmed under me and I got up to let her move. She walked towards the bathroom, her hips swaying so lusciously.  
  
"Where ya goin?" I asked, not yet ready to let her leave my side.  
  
"Take a shower," she smiled playfully at me, "Wanna join me?" 


	10. My Hero Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn it into an entire story.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
I was just waiting to wake up, find out that it had all been a dream. I just couldn't believe Dom actually loved me, me of all people. I walked around the house, smiling for days. Unable to keep my hands off of him, I often found myself dragging him into the bedroom or into the back of the garage. We were so happy, like one big happy family. I knew this was what I had been waiting for my whole life, this feeling, love. A few weeks later, Max died of lung cancer and we all went to his funeral. It really hit us all hard since he was our boss but more like another father to us. In his will he left the garage to us, and we began to restock it and take care of all the business matters. The boys put up a DT sign out front, but customers began to dwindle.  
  
Mia worked hard, bless her heart, working eight hours a day at the store and then coming home and cooking and cleaning. We all tried to help her out around the house as much as possible. Finally, things started getting better, money started coming in regularly. Work at the garage was all right and Dom and I were perfect. That's when things started to change. Every once in awhile, a really supped up car, covered in decals, would come in. The engines were amazing and the cars even drove with NOS. Now NOS was only something you read about and found in drag racers as far as I knew, so I knew there was something off. "Dom?" I asked one night as we lay in bed, "Where do those guys get that shit?"  
  
"What shit, Letty?" he sounded annoyed at being disturbed.  
  
"Their NOS."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why do they need all that shit under their hoods? I mean those are some pretty powerful engines."  
  
"Letty," he sighed, "Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay," I gave up my questions and just went to sleep. The next morning, when I got to the garage, Dom was already gone. I got busy under the hood of an old Baretta while the boys fixed something on V's Maxima. I had been using Dom's Accord while he was in prison, but now that he was home, I was shit out of luck as far as a set of wheels went. Mia had bought some Integra from a friend of hers that had gotten a new car before college. Poor Mia, she couldn't even go away to college. She had to take courses at a community college.  
  
About three hours later, a black Civic pulled into the garage. It was a nice looking car, Oriental designs, and powerful sounding engine. There was money under that hood. Dom opened the passenger's door and got out and a tall Asian guy slid out from behind the wheel. "Letty, Leon, Vince," Dom said pointing at each one of us, "This is Johnny Tran, he's gonna be helping me build my new street racer."  
  
"What?" I asked letting the new fan belt slip from my hands.  
  
"My new car. I was thinking about a RX-7," Dom was giddy with excitement. This Johnny guy was looking around the shop, Vince's eyes bore deep into the Asian. Now, usually, Vince was an excellent judge of character when he was sober, and by the looks of it, he thought Tran meant trouble. I picked up the belt and went back to work as Tran and Dom went into the office to talk.  
  
"Yo, dawg," Leon said to Vince, "What do you think bought him?"  
  
"He smells dirty to me," Vince huffed, Leon nodding in agreement, "The fool looks like trouble." I didn't want to jump to conclusions about Johnny just yet; I didn't even know him. I supposed, since Dom liked him, he was alright. I was busy wondering if Dom would give me his Accord, when they came out of the office.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Tran," Dom called as Tran got in his car and pulled away.  
  
"So what's going on?" Vince wiped his face with a rag.  
  
"Well," Dom cleared his throat, "Tran's gonna get me the special performance parts and shit I need for the car and I'll give him the money for it."  
  
Leon piped up, "Why don't you just get them yourself?"  
  
"Johnny's got contacts for this kind of shit. He says he can get it for me at a really good deal, better than at any auto parts store"  
  
"Well, Dom," I didn't like where this was heading, "It's your car." 


	11. My Hero Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn it into an entire story.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I was so excited about the racing and the money that came with it that I nearly shit myself when Johnny offered to help me. He had offered to get me everything I needed, performances parts, specialized exhausts, everything. I could tell my team didn't like him, but I wanted this so badly. Johnny and I had gone over to the junkyard and pulled out a RX7. It was a beat up body that looked like it had been black a few years ago, but the engine was in good condition. We had it towed over to the garage, where I began work on it immediately. Vince was pissed off at me and, Leon was, as usual, taking his side. Mia didn't care either way, she just wanted me to be careful who I trusted and Letty, well I know she didn't like Tran, but I knew she supported me.  
  
I went to Johnny's garage everyday and worked on my car, leaving the garage and my team behind. I knew this pissed Letty off, but hell, I wanted this and I wanted to race. One night I came home after everyone was finished eating and had retired to their nightly places. Leon and Vince were watching TV, Mia was upstairs and Letty was doing dishes. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Letty's waist, wanting nothing more to just hold her, smell her, feel her. She huffed and tried to brush me off of her.  
  
"What's wrong, babe?" I asked with a gruff.  
  
"Fuck you, Dom," she pulled her hands out of the water and dried them on a towel, "Go back to Tran's, since that's where you go now." I stood there, completely frozen as she left the kitchen, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door. Fuck it, I thought to myself. The world was against me. Everyone could do things but me. Mia got to go to classes, Vince was always drunk off his ass, Leon was working on a Skyline, but the moment I wanted something, I was an asshole. A grabbed my jacket and hoped into my Accord. Fine, Letty wanted me to go to Tran's, that's what I was going to do. A flew down the street, my car speeding towards Johnny's house. I pulled up to the large mansion and got out. Walking up the steps, I rang the doorbell quickly.  
  
Danielle Tran answered the door, her fake blonde hair pulled away form her face in a tight bun. "Hey, Dom," she smiled arching her eyebrow, "Johnny's not home right now."  
  
"Well, do you know when he'll be back?" I asked finding my gaze dipping to the curve of her huge breasts. No, dammit you have Letty, don't even think about it.  
  
"No," she licked her lips, "But you can come in and wait if you want to." I don't know why I even went in there, why I followed Danielle inside. I guess I missed Letty, missed being with a woman. The past few weeks, I had been too busy with my car, but I went inside and I still regret it to this day. 


	12. My Hero Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn it into an entire story.  
  
  
  
Letty's POV  
  
I knew it happened before he even had the chance to tell me. I had gone upstairs, slamming the door, too infuriated to even talk to him. Why did he think he could just leave us, the team, for Tran and his buddies and then just waltz back in and expect me to jump in bed for him? Fuck him! I threw myself onto the bed, the tears flowing in tiny rivers out of my stinging eyes. Finally, I fell asleep, but the peace I had found didn't last long. I awoke, a few hours later and reached out for Dom, only to realize ha wasn't there. Oh yeah, you told him to go to Tran's. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' I asked myself.  
  
I heard his car pull up, I could tell he was trying to go unnoticed in the dead silence of early morning. Shimmering crimson light was beginning to shine across the bed through the windows. I got up and walked to the door, opening it and stepping into the hallway. His footsteps were a muffled thud as he climbed the steps and I saw him emerge at the landing. He didn't look up as he walked upstairs, but when he reached the top, his guilty brown eyes told me the whole story. It wasn't the smell of cheap perfume, or the large purple hickeys on his neck, it was just the look in his eye. He had slept with Danielle.  
  
A large lump grew in my throat as I fought back the scalding tears. I tried to find words, tried to say something, but I felt if I didn't say anything, then maybe it wasn't real. His gaze dropped and he stared at his boots, but all I could do was stare. Finally, the asshole got up the nerve to look me in the eyes, but my glare was ice by that point. His jaw clenched and I saw the tears welling up in his eyes. "Letty," he whispered.  
  
"No!" I screamed, loud enough to wake up the rest of the house, "Tell me you didn't fuck her!"  
  
"Letty," he said again.  
  
"Say it Dom! You did, didn't you? You fucked Danielle Tran!" my voice echoed through the house and he flinched.  
  
"Letty, I'm sorry," he reached out for me. I stepped back away from his reach, looking at his hands like they were poisonous. Turning on my heel, I went to go back into the room, but was quickly stopped by his hands.  
  
"Let go of me, Dominic!" I screeched as I tried to shake him off.  
  
"Letty! Listen to me," he bellowed as I fought to get away from him. I ran into the bedroom and locked the door, totally oblivious to the pound of his fists on the door. Sinking into the corner, I pulled my knees to my chest and just cried. I didn't understand how a person I loved so much could cause me so much pain. I tried to fight them back, tried to be strong, but the flow of tears just wouldn't stop. A loud splintering caused me to jump as Dom burst through the door.  
  
He looked around until his eyes settled on my figure in the corner. Crouching down he put his face to mine and began apologizing. "I don't want to hear it, Dom," I sniffed, but my voice was completely serious.  
  
"Baby, please," he spoke softly, "I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you."  
  
"But you did!" I looked up, right into his large brown eyes. I saw the same look I had seen when he had come home after nearly killing Linder, the same look when he had been escorted out of the courtroom. Dominic Toretto looked scared. Scared of what? 


	13. My Hero Chapter 13 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn it into an entire story.  
  
  
  
Dom's POV  
  
My eyes watered and I felt a stab through my chest. I had really fucked up this time. "Letty, girl, please, I love you more than anything," my voice was less than a whisper.  
  
"No, Dominic," she wiped her eyes, "Just leave me alone!" I could se the pain written all across her face and I only nodded my head. I had to tell my self to leave, that she atleast deserved to be alone. Holding back my tears, I got up and walked into the hallway. I could hear her burst into sobs once again as I put the door back on its hinges as best as I could and began walking down the stairs. The light clicked on as I walked into the living room. A sudden rush of overly sweet perfume invaded my nostrils and I realized I still had the smell of Danielle on me. Repulsed at my own actions, I torn off my shirt and threw it away in the kitchen.  
  
I was so fuckin pissed off at myself for hurting Letty, for betraying her like that. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. Over and over, the visions of what I had done replayed in my mind. I couldn't fall asleep, not being this far away from Letty, not with my guilt weighing me down like a ton of bricks. Slowly I got up and climbed the stairs. When I pressed my ear to the makeshift door, I heard nothing and I knew she had fallen asleep. I wanted to through the broken door down, wanted to crawl into the bed and wrap my arms around her body. Quietly, I turned the door and stepped into our room, leaning the door back against its frame and I looked at her on the bed. She had her arms wrapped around my pillow, her face nuzzled against it. God, I wanted to hold her so bad, to touch her, kiss her, anything, but I knew I didn't deserve the chance. I laid down on the floor next to the bed and curled up. Whispering a soft "I love you, Letty", I closed my eyes and fell asleep. 


	14. My Hero Chapter 13 Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
A/n Ok I liked where my song fic was headed so I decided this is going to dig deeper into that plot and turn it into an entire story.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
My eyes were wet and on fire when I woke up. It was maybe noon, the sun bright and warm on the sheets. Pulling the blanket back, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slammed them into something. Rubbing my eyes, I looked towards the floor and watched Dom's sleeping figure stur. That man could sleep through a hurricane, wait what the fuck was he doing there? The events of this morning flashed through my mind and a new wave of tears flooded my vision. Finally, I pulled myself together and I got up, stepping over Dom, and went into the bathroom. I wasn't resigning myself to the pain, I wasn't just gonna deal with it. Fuck him.  
  
Stripping of my clothes, I turned on the water and stepped into the warm shower. Once I was done, I got out and pulled a soft white towel around my tired body. All the crying all the hurt had left me completely drained, but I wasn't gonna sit around and feel sorry for myself. I wrapped up my hair and went back into the bedroom. Dom had climbed onto the bed, wrapped himself around my pillow and fallen back asleep. Pushing the thoughts of forgiving him out of my head, I grabbed some jeans, a tank top, and my boots and changed into them. Mia had made lunch and everyone was sitting around the table, their conversation stopped when I entered the room.  
  
Everyone stared intently at their food as I walked past the table towards the stove. "What?!" I asked, annoyed with that they were obviously uncomfortable. No one said a word and I turned and began scooping some of the pasta Mia had made onto a plate. Rolling my eyes at them, I took a seat and began to shovel the noodles into my mouth. Vince cleared his throat loudly and I looked up to see Dom coming down the stairs. 'Just great,' I though to myself. I looked up to see his dark eyes sweep over me before he went to get a plate of food. My hands shook as I sat down my fork and my tears threatened to spill once again.  
  
"I um, have to vacuum my room," Mia said getting up and putting her plate in the sink.  
  
"Want help?" both Leon and Vince asked in unison. Mia nodded and they all went upstairs. Dom didn't meet my gaze when he sat down, only began eating as fast as possible. Finally, I succeeded in convincing myself to say something to him.  
  
"So have anything to say for yourself?" My voice was shaky but quickly attained its icy cold sound as my anger grew. He looked up, the hurt in his eyes visible. I knew he was sorry, he knew he was sorry, but I just couldn't accept it. Setting down his fork, he wiped his mouth and rested his hands together against his upper lip.  
  
"Letty, I love you, you know that. I am so sorry for what I did," he said apologetically. My jaw clenched and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.  
  
"You love me?" I stood up, the chair falling backwards, "Loving me means fucking Tran's sister?" He winced at my shouts.  
  
"Letty," he tried to calm me down, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't care if you're sorry, Dominic! Fuck you! You mean nothing to me, never have, never will!" I knew it was a lie as soon as the words escaped my mouth. His eyes watered and I could tell my last comment had hit him hard.  
  
"I love you more than anything and I would give anything to take back what happened, but what happened, happened and I can't change that," he replied standing and walking out of the room. 


	15. My Hero Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I clenched my fists as I walked away from Letty, my knuckles turning white. Wanting to run back into the kitchen, wanting to just make it all go away, I turned back around to her. She turned on her heel and went out the door as soon as she saw me turn. Huffing an exasperated sigh, I walked back into the living room and laid down on the couch. A stream of salty tears fell down each of my cheeks as I thought of how I was loosing my Letty.  
  
The next few days were really hard for me and I could tell they were difficult for Letty as well. She slept in Mia's room, taking up half of the queen size bed, while I spent restless nights alone and exhausted in our bed. I would nuzzle my face into her pillow, finding my only comfort in it, and fall asleep, the pillow still wet with my tears. A few days passed, the boys and Letty would go to the garage, Mia would go over to that little store on the corner she was still working at, but I just couldn't bring myself to get out of the bed, to leave the house, to face her.  
  
I would hear her walk upstairs, her heavy boots making tired thuds as she climbed the stairs after a long day at the garage. God, I wanted to touch her so badly. The need for her was like a dull ache in my bones. Finally, after three days of keeping to myself, shut away alone in my room, wanting to just avoid all the shit, I got myself up took a long, drawn out shower. The warm water was refreshing as it dripped down my body, stripping away all of my fears of confrontation with Letty. Wrapping up in a towel, I got out and went to change. Donning a pair of loose jeans and a tight white wife beater, I pulled on my boots and hoped in my Accord.  
  
Pulling into the local flower shop, I went inside and ordered a dozen long- stem red roses. "For a special someone, Dominic?" old, little Mrs. Peterson asked as she put together the bouquet.  
  
"Yeah," I smiled as I paid for them and walked out of the store. I said the words that I was going to tell Letty over and over again as I drove to the garage. Pulling into the building, the intoxicating smell of cars filled my nostrils as I shut the car door. Vince slid out from under a Dodge Ram and Leon walked out the office. My stomach was holding about a ton of butterflies as I recited my apology to Letty one final time. I was going to tell her how sorry I was, how much I loved her, and how much I needed her back.  
  
"What's up guys?" I smiled as I looked around for her, "Where's Letty at I need to talk to her."  
  
"She ain't here, dawg," Leon's voice was husky and his eyes fell back to the wrench in his hands.  
  
"Oh is she at the store with Mia?" I asked looking at V.  
  
V looked up at me, his gaze shifty as his jaw clenched, "She left this morning, Dom. She had a suitcase and everything. I'm sorry, man." A lump grew in my throat and it took me a second to process what he had just said.  
  
"What, V?" I asked, not believing what I had just heard.  
  
"I said she's gone, Dom." 


	16. My Hero Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
I licked my salty lips nervously as I turned the wheel. Pulling Mia's car to a screeching halt on the side of the highway, I reached for the handle with shaky hands and all but fell out. I choked and gagged as I emptied the contents of my stomach, my nerves being too much for me to handle. I stood up, my head spinning, and leaned against the blue Integra to try and pull myself together. The past few days had been a living hell for me. The one constant thing in my life had gone and betrayed everything we had together. Dom was everything in my life; he was my only solace in the pitiful excuse I had for a life. But all this was my fault; I had let him become everything to me. Tears poured down my flushed cheeks as I climbed back behind the wheel.  
  
I had runaway from it all, from my problems, from my family, from my home. I had to go back, I had to, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Having driven over fifty miles from LA to "have some time to think", I realized, I hadn't sorted through any of my mixed thoughts. I had taken a suitcase, full of clothes, when I left the house, and the idea that I knew I couldn't go back, began to settle in. My chest pounded, a dull throbbing in my ears as I tried to calm myself down. 'I am 21, goddamit,' I told myself, trying to ease the pit that was steadily rising in my stomach, 'I can do this.'  
  
Putting my faith in my own words, I started the car and pulled back onto the long stretch of asphalt before me. Switching on the stereo, I wiped my eyes and began humming along with the catchy Avril Lavigne song. With two hundred bucks in my pocket and all that I owned in a duffel bag in the back seat, I told myself that my life wasn't over and that this was just another bruise along the way. "These kinds of experiences only make you a stronger, better person," Papi had told me long ago, before he had left to fight. A pain stabbed through me as I reached for the dog tags around my neck. They had sent him off to fight someone else's war, and why, just so another one somewhere else in this fucked up excuse for a world could start.  
  
I pulled off at the next exit, only now realizing just where I had been heading. Somehow, I found myself taking a strangely familiar road. A tall gate loomed out in the distance and loud crunching rang in my ears as I drove across the gravel. A cemetery, the cemetery my father was buried in. As a child, my mother had taken me here, that was before she moved us out to LA and became a stupid drugged up ho, before she had married that asshole, and before I had met Dominic. I told myself to keep it together as I stepped out of the car and began walking towards the graveyard. Opening the gate, I stepped into the silence that filled the lawn. I saw the headstone; I could pick it out right away. It was just another ordinary cross, but my feet carried me towards it. Kneeling down, I read the inscription "Pedro Jose Garcia, loving father and husband who died while protecting the freedom of others."  
  
My eyes watered as I remembered my father as I remembered losing him. "Papi," I whispered, "I know you can hear me. What should I do?" For the next few hours, I sat and told my father's tombstone about everything that had happened since he left us. I told him how Ma had gone into a pit of self pity, about how she had just gone to shit, how she had married a drunk who abused the shit outta both of us. I recounted everything that had happened with the team, with my life, with Dom. I asked him what I should do about Dom, about how I still loved him to pieces but I just couldn't trust him. Looking up into the sky, I noticed that it was starting to get dark. I whispered a few good-byes to my Papi and walked back out to my car.  
  
For some reason, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, like talking about it all, even to someone that was gone, helped me somehow. I didn't expect my dead father to just strike lighting and suddenly life was perfect again, I just knew he could hear me. I pulled out and got back onto the highway, but decided to go ahead and get a room for the night. After paying for a room, I carried my bag into the little motel room and went to take a shower. A scrubbed my body, shaved my legs, and washed my hair, and once I felt brand new, I wrapped up in a fluffy white robe.  
  
Lying on the bed, covers pulled up to my chin, I knew that tomorrow I would go home and face all this shit. I knew Dom and I had problems, but I loved him and they just couldn't be avoided anymore. 


	17. My Hero Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I wandered around for the rest of the day, lost within my own sorrow. I had lost her, driven and pushed her away and now, here I was sitting in the middle of the bedroom floor, crying like a little girl with nothing to comfort me except the sound of my own sobs. 'God,' I prayed silently, 'Just let her give me one more chance. I will do anything.' Lying in a crumbled heap at the foot of our bed, I realized how badly I had hurt her and how badly I had treated her and the team over the last few weeks. Driven by my own selfish desires, I had abandoned them to go to Tran's and work on some stupid car and the moment Letty confronted me about it, I had gone off and fucked his sister. What a great fuckin boyfriend I was.  
  
A soft knock came on the door and Mia entered the room. "Dom?" she asked softly.  
  
"Go away!" I barked, I wasn't going to let anyone see me like this, especially not my kid sister. She left and I pulled myself onto the bed. Cradling her pillow against my face, I trembled as my entire body shook. How much I missed her. It had been days since I had held her, touched her, kissed her. Such simple pleasure seemed all the more valuable once they were gone. My eyes found a picture on the nightstand. It was of Letty and me; we were holding each other while leaning against my car. My arms were wrapped around her as we smiled into the camera, her hair blowing softly in the wind. "Letty!" my heart screamed out for her. I just couldn't sit there and let the pain eat away at me. I had to do something.  
  
Wiping my eyes. I stood up and walked towards the door. Grabbing my car keys, I opened the door and walked towards the stairs. I was going to go get my RX-7 and call off the deal with Tran, it was just too much to handle right now. My footsteps were heavy and I walked into the kitchen where Mia was starting dinner. "Mia," I said, ready to apologize for jumping down her throat.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Dominic," she didn't even look up from the strips of meat she was cutting. I sighed and crossed the living room and opened the door. I almost fell back in surprise as I nearly ran straight into Letty. Letty? Letty was standing right infront of me.  
  
"Letty?" I asked softly. Tears welled up in my eyes because I knew I was just imagining it.  
  
"Dom?" she whispered back. She all but leapt into my arms, her duffel bag and my keys thrown to the ground. Our lips met in a fierce kiss, our tongues exploring each other's mouths. God, it felt so good to have her in my arms again. A few tears fell in the utter relief of having her back. My arms snaked out around her waist as I crushed her body against mine, not wanting to ever let her go. She broke from the kiss, both of us panting and we just looked into each other's eyes. She threw her arms around my neck and we just hugged. Her body molded to mind perfectly and I knew that I would never share this feeling with anyone else.  
  
I cried softly as we held each other, totally oblivious to everything around us. The noise from the TV, the sounds coming from the kitchen, everything was forgotten in that moment of simple bliss and love. I was never going to hurt her again, ever. She deserved so much and I was going to try my hardest to give that to her. "Letty," I said huskily in her ear, "You want to go upstairs and talk?"  
  
"Yeah," she agreed letting go. Grabbing my keys and her bag, I followed her upstairs and into our bedroom. She flung herself on the bed, letting out a long sigh as she nestled her face into the pillows. I sat down her bag and my keys and sat down on the edge of the bed, untying my boots.  
  
"Dom?" she said, sitting up, "Do you love me?"  
  
The question caught me off guard, but I replied with complete honesty, "Yes, Leticia, I love you."  
  
"Why would you hurt me so badly then?" she was now sitting beside me, her ebony eyes found mine.  
  
"I wasn't thinking, Letty. I'm so sorry for it, but I will never do it again," I swore to her, meaning every word of it. She nodded, looking away from me.  
  
"Leticia," I said lifting her chin up with my finger, my gaze employing hers, "I love you more than anything." I closed my eyes and brushed her lips lightly with mine. She pulled my head back to hers and crushed our lips together. Her breath was hot and ragged as she looked at me. I could tell what she wanted, what we both needed just by the look in her eyes. Slowly, I laid back on the bed, bringing her down on top of me. 


	18. My Hero Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own ant TFATF characters, any others, are mine. Please don't sue me lol.  
  
Summary: Letty has loved Dom since she met him, but she never thought she would have chance with him. After years, of cruel teasing and harsh treatment from Dom, she finally begins to get over him. By the time she's sixteen, she realizes she just might be able to live with out him. But as Letty is getting over Dom, he is falling in love with her. Will Dom be able to tell Letty how he feels? Will it be too late? Each chapter will alternate POV between Dom and Letty.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
I climbed on top of him as he laid back, my weight resting on my knees that were placed on either side of his body. My hands splayed out beneath his shirt, raking lightly across his chest as I bent my head to his. Lips warm and moist, I kissed him with a fierce yearning and hunger. Flicking my tongue against his lips, I smiled against his mouth as his tongue came out to tickle mine. My breath was hot and stifled as my fingers traced up his pecks and a pulled his shirt up and over his head, bringing my head up from his mouth.  
  
I pulled my shirt up and over my head and then my eyes noticed a small bear shaped bottle on the side table. Honey, Mia had made Dom cornbread and he always ate it with honey. Grinning mischievously at him, I grabbed the bottle and popped open the lid. His dark eyes filled with amusement as I tilted it back and poured a trail of the sweet smelling liquid down his bare chest. Giving him on last glance, I lowered my head and ran my tongue slowly and lightly up his abs, lapping up the sugary stream. He moaned loudly and I felt his erection grow and press lightly against my belly.  
  
"You like that, Papi?" I asked huskily, coming up and arching an eyebrow at his face.  
  
"Hmmmm," he purred, his lips curving into a smile. I loved it when he gave me that smile; it sent shivers down my spine. I poured another trail of honey down his belly this time. My tongue flicked and rubbed against his hard flesh, his breath become ever more tense. Wrapping his fingers in my hair, he tried to keep hi cool as I began gently working the button of his jeans. I could tell when I began slowly pulling down his zipper that he was in total agony.  
  
"Tell me you want me, Papi," I whispered; my voice thick with desire.  
  
His eyes opened and he stared at me, still crouched right above his crotch. "I want you, baby," he grinned. Tearing my gaze from his, I peeled off his jeans and threw them to the floor. Next came his boxers. After a few moments of gentle tickles around the waistline, I finally pulled them off when he lifted up. I straddled his lap, still wearing my jeans and bra.  
  
"Come on, baby," he urged me on. Grabbing his hand, I rubbed his fingertips against my crotch, knowing he could feel my heat even through the rough fabric. "You want this, Dominic?" I asked him, rubbing his hand hard against me, "Tell me how bad you want this." An idea struck me, a fun sounding one.  
  
I felt his erection pressing up against my thigh as he stammered, "I want you so much, baby." I smiled triumphantly and climbed off of him. He gave me a weird look as I took off my jeans and threw them into the pile. I stood in the middle of the room and curled my finger at him, beckoning him to come to me. Quickly, he jumped out of the bed and walked towards me.  
  
"No," I shook my head, acting disapproved, "I want you to crawl over here and prove that you deserve this." After an awkward glance at me, he slumped to his knees and crawled towards me. He gently ran his palms up my legs, kneading into my ass and hips. Slowly, he slid his hand between my legs and coaxed them apart. I was already wet and ready for him, and he knew this when he ran his fingers from the back to the front across the silk of my thong. Pulling my head back, I let out a long sigh as my body shivered in response to him.  
  
His fingers slipped inside my straps and pulled the small piece of fabric off. I let out a moan as he slipped his fingers into me, slowly pumping them in and out of me. He smiled in satisfaction at my obvious enjoyment and he put his face into my curls. Lapping at my moist folds, his tongue worked in and out of me as his fingers rubbed my clit. In a few moments, I was bucking against him, crying out in my orgasm. He rose from his knees, his eyes hungry as he looked at me. "No need for this," he said unsnapping and pulling off my bra.  
  
Putting my hand on his chest, I pushed him backwards until he fell back on the bed, taking me down with him. I straddled him once again, his erection slipping into me with ease. I delighted in the first feeling of our intercourse, my head rocking to one side as I began to rock. His hands grasped my ass firmly and he began increasing my speed. We both panted as I rode him, his arms pulling me up and down hard on him. I felt myself beginning to climax and I ground down on him faster and harder. My head flung back as my walls tightened around him, screaming out as I soared into my orgasm. He brought me down one more time on him before I felt his seed explode inside me. I climbed off of him and laid down next to him, enjoying the delicious feeling of my climax. 


	19. My Hero Chapter 18

Dom's POV  
  
I didn't know what time it was, hell I was too tired to even look. All I could do was lie there and think about how lucky I was Letty had come back. The thought made me pull her closer to me, afraid that if I fell asleep, she would be gone when I awoke. She shifted against me, her breathing soft and slow, completely exhausted from our little 'reunion'. Finally convincing myself she wasn't going anywhere, I closed my heavy eyelids and slipped into a deliciously deep sleep.  
  
The sun was shining through the windows, like warm butter, when I woke up. I stretched my back, delighting in the tingles that flowed through my muscles. Reaching out my arm, I went to pull Letty to me, only to find out she wasn't there. My heart dropped in my chest and I sat up in immediate panic. "Letty!" my voice boomed.  
  
I didn't hear a reply to my call and so I pushed the covers off and got out of bed. Almost tripping in my hurry to get downstairs, I quickly checked the kitchen and the living room, finding no one in the house. "Letty!" I called out again. Rushing out the door, I took a long sigh as I stepped into the front yard. Letty was leaned over Mia's car scrubbing the hood with a soap sponge. Nelly was blaring in the car's speakers as she swayed her hips to the music.  
  
"What's up, Dom?" she asked as she looked up at me.  
  
"Nothing," I replied, shaking my fears of her being gone off, "Need help?"  
  
Her lips curved into a smile as her laughter rang out. "Maybe you should go and put some clothes on first," she grinned pointing towards me. I looked down and realized I was wearing only a pair of white boxers. I felt myself blushing for the first time in a long time, and I ran inside to hide my embarrassment. Pulling on my navy blue swimming trunks, I went back outside and stopped to watch her. She moved her body to the rhythm of the music, her little hips swinging in short cutoffs.  
  
"Stop watching and help me," she laughed over her shoulder. I smiled and grabbed a sponge out of the soapy bucket. I began scrubbing the roof of the Integra, I felt her eyes on me. Deciding to have a little fun with her, I pulled my arms nonchalantly over my head and stretched, knowing that my muscles in my chest were flexing.  
  
She gave me a ha-ha-got-to-hell look as she tossed the sponge into the bucket. "Something wrong, Let?" I asked innocently. She smiled and flipped me the bird as she grabbed the hose to rinse of the car. Pointing the nozzle towards the hood, the water sprayed away the bubbles and I stepped back to avoid getting wet. I laughed as some of the mist fell on her, making her hold it even farther away from her.  
  
"What's so funny, Papi?" she asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Nothing," I smiled. All the sudden, I felt cold water douse me completely and I jumped back in surprise. Her laughter brought me out of the shock between hot LA heat and freezing cold water.  
  
"Letty!" I growled and she took off around the car. I chased her around the car, not being able to get to her because of the Integra in my way. She busted into fits of giggles as I followed her from side to side as she debated which way to go.  
  
"What the hell?" I heard Leon's voice and turned around to see V and Leon walking up the driveway. Soapy water splashed down my head and over my shoulders as she dumped the bucket of water on me. I turned around and grabbed her, set on getting revenge for her little jokes.  
  
"Ok, Letty," I threatened playfully, "It's time for some payback." I pulled her legs up around my waist and wrapped them around me. She didn't fight as I walked into the house, leaving wet footsteps on the carpet. I passed the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Kicking open the backdoor, I carried her past the garage.  
  
"No!" she pleaded as she realized where I was taking her, "Dom, don't come on please!" I shook my head as I reached my destination. I threw her away from my body and she landed in the pool with a loud splash. I laughed as she came back up, her curly hair sticking to her face and her white shirt, now wet, leaving nothing to the imagination. She raised her hands and vainly splashed water onto my legs. I dove in, damn the water felt good.  
  
She began swimming away, but I quickly caught her by her ankles and pulled her back. Laughing heartily, she wrapped her legs around my waist as my mouth ravaged hers. I softly pulled her wet, silky hair as her hands ran up and down my back. My breath quickened as I crushed her body to mine, loving the feeling of her in my arms. Her nimble fingers found the tie of my trunks and she slowly untied them. Wrapping her hand around me, she began slowly stroking my aching erection. I could tell she was teasing, so I began kissing softly, wetly down her neck. She moaned as I hit the curve right below her jaw, that was her weak spot.  
  
"Excuse me!" I heard a shrill woman's voice. Both Letty and I turned around to see Danielle Tran standing at the edge of the pool. 


	20. My Hero Chapter 19

Letty's POV  
  
My jaw nearly hit the bottom of the pool as I turned to see Danielle Tran standing there tapping her foot impatiently. Dom and I climbed the steps and walked up to her, my temper was sky-high and my nostrils were flaring. "What the fuck do you want?" I sneered.  
  
She gave me a once over, looking at my wet clothes and disheveled hair, then said, "I'm here to talk to Dom." Her voice dripping with fake sweetness as she said his name and glanced at him as if I weren't even there. His jaw clenched as she stared hungrily at him, I wanted to kill her.  
  
"What do you need, Danielle?" he asked looking away.  
  
"Oh," she said walking right past me, "Johnny says he needs to talk to you about the RX-7 and why you haven't been coming around lately." She paced in a circle around him, eyeing him like he was a piece of meat and she was a ravenous wolf.  
  
"Well thanks for the message, I'll be sure to call him," Dom gulped as he tried to move away from her. I was on the edge of pulling my hair right out of my scalp. That bitch had some nerve!  
  
"Get the fuck away from him you slut!" I yelled stepping between her and Dom, "You better carry your ass home."  
  
She laughed in my face, an icy cold sound ringing in my ears. "You're so naive little Leticia," she smirked, "You always hate to be ignored, hate to be forgotten, but remember, it was he that ran to me!" I dove at her and she lost her balance. We landed in the pool with a huge splash. I came up for air and punched her straight in the face; she gasped for air when I pushed her head underwater. Bringing her back up by her hair, I kneaded her in the stomach and watched as she doubled over in pain.  
  
"Fuck you! You're just a dumb ho!" I screamed as her nails slashed at my face. Blood poured from the cuts she made, but I paid them no mind. I saw her and Dom; she was riding him, screaming out his name and he was kissing her with the same mouth he kissed me with! He was fucking her hard, in every position imaginable, while I sat at home, worried sick about him.  
  
These thoughts only made me throw my fist harder at her, never stopping as the blood poured from her nose, as her eyes swelled up, as Dom pulled me off of her. I spat in her face, to disgusted and humiliated at the same time to do anything more. This stupid bitch I had hated for my whole life had managed to take the one constant thing I had in my life. She had Dom. Even if only for one night, she had had Dom, and he was the only thing that was real to me.  
  
Hot tears spilled out from my burning eyes as I looked up into his face. I turned away, and climbed to my feet. Danielle was climbing out of the pool; her hair extensions floated across the surface of the water while her extravagant make up poured down her face. "You're gonna pay for this!" she screamed at me, "You're whole family will regret this!" She picked up her purse of the ground and stormed off, one high heel broken and her skirt ripped.  
  
"Are you alright, baby?" Dom whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I'm fine," I said shrugging him off and walking into the house. 


	21. My Hero Chapter 20

Dom's POV  
  
I felt the sting as Letty pulled away from me. She was still hurt and it was all my fault. Fucking Danielle just had to come and pour salt on the wounds didn't she? I rubbed my hand across my head as I thought of what to do next. I had to stop this shit, I had to get my car and never even talk to the Trans again. I went into the house and yelled for V and Leon to get their asses out front. Taking my handgun out of the top shelf in the garage, I put it in the back of my jeans and walked to my Accord. Leon and Vince came out of the house a few seconds later, bewildered looks across their faces.  
  
"Where we going man?" V asked hopping in the passenger's side. Leon climbed in the back and I pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"I gotta go get my car from Tran that way I never have to go there again," I answered.  
  
"Tran's?" Leon whined, "Man those guys are gonna fuck us up, dawg."  
  
"Nah, I brought my gun just in case," I shifted into fourth and sped towards the Tran mansion. About ten minutes later, we finally pulled into the driveway and I shut off the engine.  
  
"Don't start nothin," I warned V, flashing him a serious look. I pushed the little button and ringing was heard in the house.  
  
"Hello?" a small Asian man answered the door. He gave us an icy look.  
  
"Is Johnny home?" I asked politely while Vince checked out the house. Leon stayed in the car just in case we needed to get outta there quickly.  
  
"He's at the garage," the man answered shutting the door. Well you can certainly tell were Danielle and Johnny get their great personalities from. Sighing, I turned around and walked back to the car. We made the five minute trip to the restaurant/garage (who the hell puts a restaurant and garage together?) and we once again walked into the garage.  
  
Only Johnny and Lance were there, apparently doing paperwork on inventory or something, but Johnny set it down as we walked up. "Toretto," he gave a cocky grin, "Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah, well I just came to get the RX-7," I was trying to make this quick.  
  
"Really?" he got up and began pacing, "You aren't gonna come here and work on it anymore?"  
  
"I really can't," I lied, "Things aren't to good at home and the garage really needs me there most of the time."  
  
"Oh so your leaving has nothing to do with, I dunno maybe, fucking my sister!" he was up in my face.  
  
"Johnny, I just wanna get me car and leave," the last thing I needed was more shit with the Trans.  
  
"Fine, Toretto, but remember, this races are mine, so don't even show your face there," he finished throwing the keys to the floor. I had to keep telling myself that I was leaving like this for Letty. I could tell Vince was itching to knock that smirk off Johnny's face, but he kept his cool. We walked over to the RX-7 and got in, I could feel Johnny's glare on my back the entire time. The car still needed a new paint job, but the engine purred like a kitten. I screeched the tires on my way out and flipped the bird to the Trans and sped off. Leon pulled out behind me and I watched as Lance and Johnny ran out into the parking lot and watched us drive away. Assholes. The drive home was silent. Vince didn't say anything, I didn't say anything, and we just sat in silence until we pulled up.  
  
The house was completely silent when we walked in. "Hello?" I called out for Letty. I noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table that read:  
  
Dom, I went to the store to talk to Mia. Sorry but I just have to get away even if only for a few. I'll be back later.  
  
Love always, Letty 


	22. My Hero Chapter 21

Letty's POV  
  
  
  
My footsteps were heavy as I trudged into the humid store. A fan was blowing lightly in the corner as I passed a few people wandering aimlessly around the room just to get out of the heat. Mia was looking at a magazine, probably some how-to-better-yourself crap they sell these days. After waiting for a few moments by the door, the people left and I entered. "Wanna talk about it?" Mia asked without even looking up at me.  
  
"It just still gets to me," I sighed taking a seat at the counter, "She came by today and started talking shit."  
  
Mia closed the magazine and pulled up a chair, "So, I'm guessing she left with a broken jaw?"  
  
"Broken nose, actually," I laughed. All this shit was pounding at my insides, making me feel like I was gonna bust. It was actually nice to have someone to talk to. Poor Mia, always my shoulder to cry on. Hell she didn't even have time to live her own life, much less deal with mine.  
  
"What did he do?" she asked getting up and walking to get a soda. She tossed me a cold coke and began scrubbing one of the counters.  
  
"He pulled me off of her, but he didn't look like.. shit I dunno," I sighed, unable to explain the emotions running through me.  
  
"Letty," Mia said looking straight at me, "He's sorry. You should've seen the way he was when you were gone, its like he couldn't function without you."  
  
The seriousness of her words caught me off guard and I didn't know what to say. Even if I did have something to say, I knew I shouldn't interrupt her.  
  
"He loves you, more than you and I think even he knows, but people make mistakes," she continued, her words soothing the jagged fears coursing through me, "But Dom isn't God, and you can't put him on a pedestal forever, because it just makes his faults harder to deal with."  
  
I realized tears were spilling down my cheeks and I quickly wiped at my eyes. She turned back to her work without saying another word about it and I just sat there, vaguely watching the moisture drip off the side of my soda can. She was right, Mia was always right, damn girl should be a psychologist. Dom's not perfect, plain and simple. We all make mistakes; even you do Letty. I got up and grabbed my coke.  
  
"Thanks, Mia," I said as I headed for the door.  
  
"Anytime," She laughed. I hoped in the Accord and drove home. The boys were home when I walked in the house. Leon and Vince were nosily playing the Playstation in the living room, hmmm, Dom was usually right along next to them. I waved a hand in their direction, not surprised when no one returned the hello. I climbed the stairs and walked to our room, no Dom. Maybe he's in the back. I walked back downstairs and got yelled at as I walked between the boys and the TV. Opening the back door, I jogged towards the garage, but stopped dead in my tracks. I could see through the open backdoor that a car had been moved into the garage, it almost looked like, no it couldn't be.  
  
I saw Dom, hunched over the side of the black body that was once his father's Charger. The familiar smells of old times, memories of a torn childhood and the one person that made me feel like I was worth something, flooded my mind. Mr. Ray. Tears immediately sprang up but I held them back. Dom looked like he was shivering or something, then I realized it, he was crying. No, not crying, sobbing. I pulled him away from the car and wrapped my arms around him, whispering soft condolences.  
  
"Some guys that were on his old pit crew brought it by, they said it was being held up at the garage uptown and they had to return it," he choked out, his breath ragged. The mere thought of Dom, my post, my strength, completely breaking down almost made me give way, but I realized, I have to be there for him too. Silently, a few tears spilled down my cheeks, but I let him go and led him towards the house. 


	23. My Hero Chapter 22

Dom's POV  
  
My body shook with each vivid flashback I had of my father and that fateful day. Letty's body was warm as she pressed against me, my tears spilling down her shoulders. Despite the fact that I was Dominic Toretto, the 'Toretto family strength', I felt so totally vulnerable. All my defenses had fallen and I stood there, sobbing like a child, like a boy who had lost his father. "Shshhh," Letty sighed as she pulled me closer. I kept seeing my father's face, his smiling eyes. He had been taken away from us, ripped so viciously out of life.  
  
I stepped back, wiping the tears from my face, and met Letty's gaze. Her stare was dripping with sympathy and concern as she looked at me. She pulled my hand to hers and led me out of the garage, away from my father's car, away from the painful memories, without saying a word. The house was quiet, I guess V and Leon had actually peeled their asses off the couch. Faint pink sunlight flooded my eyes through the open window; Mia should be home soon. V must have wanted to pick her up and taken Leon as backup. Poor Vince, always chasing after Mia, never getting the hint that she just didn't want him.  
  
I had stopped in the hallway, stopped to look over the family pictures. There's Dad, and Mia, V, Letty and Leon. We had made our own little family, and shit, I almost forgot how lucky I was to have all of 'em. A picture of Letty and me tugged at my chest. We were sitting on the hood of the Accord, smiling, with our arms around each other. That couldn't have been taken but a few weeks after I got out of prison. We actually looked happy.  
  
Letty reappeared from the kitchen with a glass of cold water. I could use a Corona right now, but she knows just as well as I do what it does to me. We went and sat down in the living room, the tension thick in the air. "Dominic," Letty said softly.  
  
"Yeah?" I tried to say, but my throat was so dry it sounded more like a grunt.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been giving you a lot of shit about what happened. I know that you're sorry and I know that you love me. I talked to Mia and I feel better about it and I think its time we just get on with our lives," she stated with a sigh.  
  
Well atleast that's one less thing I have to worry about. I only nodded my head in agreement as she began to talk again. "I'm sorry about the Charger," she whispered, "But you have to move on, Dom." Her words stung me, like salt on a fresh wound.  
  
I knew she was right, that he was dead and he wasn't coming back, but I just couldn't except it. "You don't understand, Let," I said dryly, "You'll never understand."  
  
Her eyes looked hurt, and they swelled with tears. "No, Dominic, you're wrong. Ray was the closest thing to a father I ever had," she spoke directly, without raising her voice.  
  
"But he wasn't your father," I defended. She just didn't understand what it felt like to loose him.  
  
"You don't think part of me died too that day!" she jumped up and screamed at me, "Do YOU know what its like to grow up with a mother who's a druggie and a step father that beats you? MY Papi died too and I was young, but I moved on. Ray was the only thing that ever got me through the hard years. Not Mia, not Vince, not you, Ray!"  
  
"Letty calm down. I'm sorry baby," I tried to stop her.  
  
"No! The world doesn't revolve around YOU! You're not the only one that has lost someone, and you're certainly not the only person that hurts! I'm tired of always sitting around while you just go and be selfish. Did you ever stop and thank Mia for all the hard work she does around her? Do you ever stop bossing the guys around? Do you ever stop taking me for granted?" Tears spilled down her cheeks, but she let everything out.  
  
I just sat there, frozen, as everything soaked in. Did I take her for granted? Did I take everyone for granted? I didn't even have to ask for an answer. She stormed off, out of the room, upstairs. Shit. Why did I always end up being the ass? Couldn't I do anything right? 


	24. My Hero Chapter 23

Letty's POV  
  
Have you ever felt misjudged? Like you work so hard to keep everyone happy and then one wrong comment and it all comes crashing down? Well that's what just happened. I tired to be strong for him, I tried to comfort him, but it all got misinterpreted. He thought I was being harsh, when I was only being direct. But of course, that's how Dominic would see it. He would see it as though I was trying to hurt him, trying to keep the wounds of his father alive, and he would thinks this because the world is out to get Dom, even the woman that loves him. I just said fuck it; I slammed the door and blasted the stereo. Letting the heavy beats drown out everything. Pacing the room for a few moments, allowing myself a chance to cool off before I walked downstairs and said something I would regret, I finally sat down and took out paper and a pen.  
  
I didn't have any idea what I was writing, only that It felt good. It was like talking to someone about what just happened, only that know one but myself would truly know. Rapidly moving across the paper, I felt my emotions and my thoughts pouring out like the ink out of the pen. He had hurt me so much, to think that I wouldn't understand how he felt. Who was he to say I never loved Ray as much as he did? What a fuckin prick. I felt my hand cramp up and before I knew I, I had stopped. Page after page littered the desk, all full of my handwriting. Damn, I guess I had a lot of shit built up. I skimmed over the papers, reading as though the author was someone else.  
  
I turned my head towards the window as I heard cars pull up. Mia's Integra, Leon's Skyline and a white Jetta were parked in the driveway. Who the hell's Jetta was that? After washing off my face in the bathroom, I ran downstairs to greet them. I thought Dom would be talking to them already, but already, but he was no where to be found. "His car ain't here," Vince told me as I peered out the door.  
  
"Oh," I replied, a little hurt that he left. Turning my attention away from him, I glanced at who I presumed to be the owner of the Jetta. He was a scrawny little kid, large blue eyes and curly brown hair piled under a beanie. Couldn't be more than nineteen years old I decided as I noticed the awe in which he looked at Vince and Leon.  
  
"Let, this is Jesse," Leon said gesturing towards the kid, "This is Letty, Dom's girlfriend." I cut my eyes at Leon for his last little input to who I was and shook Jesse's hand warmly.  
  
"Nice to meet ya. So how'd you end up here?" I asked as everyone sat down. Mia walked into the kitchen, probably gonna start dinner.  
  
"Hey Jesse," she asked, poking her head out from the kitchen, "You wanna eat over?"  
  
He glanced at her nervously and replied, "Please." Then his gaze floated back to me and he answered, "Oh well I was over at Racer's Edge and we all got around to discussing the races around here, and they wanted me to come meet Dominic." As if one cue, tires peeled into the driveway and we both looked as the door opened. He walked in, his eyes tired and swollen, I could tell he had been drinking, but not so much as he usually did when we fought.  
  
"Bro," Vince said standing up, "We got someone we thought you'd be interesting in meeting. This is Jesse." He pointed toward the now scared shitless looking kid that was sitting on our couch. Dom shook his hand and sized him up; god men have such big ass egos. He glanced at me as they sat back down, his eyes apologizing for him. I nodded my head and turned my eyes back to the discussion that had started up. Smells of roast drifted out from the kitchen as we discussed the drag races around here.  
  
Dom looked like a kid in a candy store as Jesse told him about his brother raced and how much money he pulled in. The kid told us about how his mother had died and his father had gone to jail for robbing his girlfriend, just to pay for drugs. Man, did everyone that came through this house have a fucked up life, or what? Finally bored with all the details Jesse was throwing out about the half-naked racer sluts and all, I went into the kitchen to see if I could help Mia out. "This is just what we need right now," Mia said shaking her head.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked grabbing plates out of the cabinet.  
  
"Well I like the kid, he's really sweet and seems pretty harmless, but all this talk about racing and such, that's one more thing Dom doesn't need to do." She had a point, I mean if he were to get caught by the cops, jail time or fines were the last thing we needed right now, but there was something just exciting about it. Once the table was set, Mia told me not to mention her worries to the boys and I agreed before we called them in. Dom was offering Jesse a job at the garage when the boys walked in to eat. I waiting anxiously as we ate to see if Jesse would say anything else about these races everyone was talking about. 


	25. My Hero Chapter 24

Dom's POV  
  
I couldn't keep a smile off my face as Jeese continued telling us of the adrenaline high you got from street racing and how addicting it was. Mia kept giving me warning glances that just screamed 'don't you even fuckin think about it'. I would just give her a little grin and avert my attention once again to the fountain of information that was sitting on the other end of the table. "All these engines are just....just...amazing," he finished, a faraway look in his eyes. Mia glanced around the table and rose to collect the dishes. Letty helped her and the rest of us took our beers and walked into the living room.  
  
"Well thank yall so much for dinner, but I really better get going. Gotta get up early for work," Jeese said, taking his beanie off and running a hand through his tousled hair.  
  
"Where you workin at, dawg?" Leon asked, his toothpick swirling between his lips as he spoke.  
  
"Over at the video shop," he answered, replacing his cap.  
  
"You should be workin for me, putting your talent to use," I told him. Letty and Mia had walked back into the room. Of course, Letty cocked an eyebrow at this. What? Did I have to consult her about everything?  
  
"I'll think about it," he replied giving me a wry little grin. He thanked us all once again and then left. Leon left a few moments later and Vince said goodnight and went down to the basement where he had basically lived for the last few years. Obviously, they knew something I didn't.  
  
"Don't do it, Dom," Mia said from the couch.  
  
"And why not?" I asked, turning towards her. Great another fight, all I needed. Letty walked into the bathroom, looked like she was holding her stomach. Food must have not settled right.  
  
"Because it's dangerous, you'll end up getting picked up by the cops, and we don't have the money to be paying fines right now," she said matter-of- factly.  
  
"We'll talk about this tomorrow," I sighed and began climbing the stairs. She mumbled something under her breath, but I was too tired to care. The toilet flushed and I heard the door open. Letty walked out and whispered a goodnight to Mia. I reached the top of the stairs and heard a cry from Mia. Fuck! What now? I stalked down a few steps and then saw Letty in a heap on the floor. Mia was crouched over her shaking her frantically. Running down the stairs, I flew to her side and exhaled when Letty's eyelids flickered slowly open.  
  
"What happened?" she asked drowsily.  
  
"You fainted." Mia helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little light-headed," Letty replied, trying to stand.  
  
"Here, baby, let me help you," I told her and scooped her up into my arms. Her head slumped against my shoulder as I carried her up the stairs. She must be dehydrated, I assured myself and called for Mia to bring up a bottle of water. Laying her down on the bed, I told her to take slow sips of the water. About ten mintues later, Letty fell asleep, tellign me she was fine and that she just needed rest. Not knowing what to do, I let her sleep and began undressing her. I pulled her shirt and bra up and over her head and then began taking of her jeans. While my fingers fought with the buttons, I noticed a small curve under her belley button. Damn Mia's cooking, it was good, but way too unhealthy.  
  
Once she was finally in a long shirt, I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed beside her. I cuddled my body against her back, letting my face nestle into her wonderful smelling hair. My eyes burned when I shut them, but finally, sleep overcame me. 


	26. My Hero Chapter 25

Letty's POV

When I finally awoke the next morning, I noticed that the breeze coming in from the window was slightly cold. Hmm, Dom must have left it open the night before. Turning my head, I noticed that he wasn't lying asleep next to me like usual. Doning some jeans and a shirt, I pulled up my hair and made my way down stairs. "Hey Mia," I yawned, walking into the kitchen and pouring some coffee, "Where is everyone?"

Looking over at me and shaking her head, she replied, "They all got up early and went out with that kid from last night. Probably went over to Racer's Edge, if you wanna go meet them." Mia shrugged her shoulders and went back to her physics work. Racer's Edge, huh? I guess I could make and appearance. Now, I just have to find my damn keys.

After searching high and low throughout the entire house, I finally managed to pull my keys out of an old cerel box next to the couch; no clue how they got there. As I headed for the door, I suddenly doubled over, feeling as though I was going to be sick. "Letty?" Mia called from the kitchen, "You okay." Without answering, I ran into the bathroom and threw up. Several agonizing moments later, I picked myself up off the floor and managed to brush my teeth.

There was a knock on the door, and then Mia pushed it open slowly. "You gonna be all right, girl?"she asked, handing me a cool rag.

"Yeah," I groaned, coming out of the tiny, floral bathroom, "I think I'm just gonna go lie down. Tell Dom to come wake me up when he gets home." She nodded, and I drug myself up the stairs and fell into bed.

A loud thumping from downstairs drew me out of my restless sleep. Rubbing my eyes, I looked toward the clock and realized that it was almost midnight. As I climbed out of our bed, I noticed the thumping was music; really loud music. What the hell were the boys doing? Sighing loudly as I noticed unfamiliar faces littering the hallway, I pushed my way downstairs through the hord of people, looking for Dom. I found him talking parts with that kid, Jesse, and some other chicos. Shaking off a day of sleep, I snaked my arms around Dom's middle. "And so I said to him," Dom laughed, obviously in the middle of a funny story, "You're gonna need a twenty-two for that, not a twenty!" I didn't find his comment comical, but I guessed you needed to hear more than the punch line to get it.

Feeling somewhat ignored, I playfully pinched his tummy, and he turned on me with a mischeveous grin. "Baby, I was in the middle of conversation," his voice was deep but whiny.

"Sounded like you were through with the joke to me, papi," I replied, sighing and stretching my arms up around his neck, "Why are all these people here?"

"Just a couple of guys we met over at the races. You know, aquaintences."

"Races?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow, "I thought you were gonna take me out there with you when you went."

"Baby," he moaned, "Let's not start this now, please, we have company. Besides, you were sleeping."

"Whatever," I shot back, walking off into the kitchen. Beer, beer, beer, was that all we had left in our fridge? Mia was gonna be so fucking pissed when she saw this mess. I searched around for a clean glass to get a drink, but all I could find was an old Disneyland mug in the very back of the cainet. I was just filling it up with a glass of water, when I heard a loud BANG! ring out over the music. People started screaming as I rushed out the door, yelling for Dom.


	27. My Hero Chapter 26

Author's Note: How many years has it been since I've even looked at this story? I must tell you, I was fifteen when I wrote this, and now I'm almost nineteen. I know that my absence has affected the readers that once enjoyed my work. To those of you, I must sincerely apologize. The past few years have been very rough for my family and I, and I lost my passion for writing for a very long time. A little older and wiser, I have decided to continue My Hero in the hopes of bringing closure to the story. I cannot promise my chapters will come quickly, I intend to put forth an effort I never have before. I also attend college and work part-time, so time will be a limiting factor. For those of you that have never read this story, feel free to contact me for the previous chapters. I will also post the link to where my work is also hosted. I will begin this chapter from the point at which I left off on of "My Hero"

Dom and Letty have been through quiet a lot in the past few years. Dom's father died, and Dom went to jail, while Letty fought to get through each day. Vince had made friends with Leon, and the team became a small family once Dom returned home. Deciding to get into the street racing world, Dom made arrangements with Johnny Tran to rebuild a Mazda RX-7. However, their deal went sour after Dom made the mistake of sleeping with his sister, Danielle. Though it was hard, Letty forgave Dom, and they eagerly began to entertain the thought of street racing.

Dom's POV

I heard the gunshot over the sonorous thumping of the stereo, and I jumped. All around me, people turned their heads back and forth, trying to figure out the source of the noise. It had come from outside. One of the neighbor's dogs was barking as I grabbed my handgun from the top of the closet. Peering out from behind the curtain of the window next to the door, I saw Johnny and Lance in the street. Johnny was leaned up against his bike; cool and composed. Lance was more anxious, pacing back and forth before he let off another round into the air. "V!" I hollered, "Leon! Get out here!"

They were by my side quickly, and I slowly rose to open the door. Johnny's face cracked with an icy smile as I stepped outside. "Toretto," he laughed, "heard you were at the race tonight." Lance shifted from one foot to the other, clearly aching to fight.

"What's it to you?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders. Vince was on my right, his eyes swinging from Johnny to me.

"I told you not to show your face there, Toretto." He stood up now, his leather jacket squeaking slightly. I held my ground firmly; I was going to let him intimidate me like he did everyone else.

"Fuck you, Tran!" I shouted, "You're nothing but a little rich asshole trying to scare people." His jaw clenched tightly, and then he smiled before he turned toward me. I saw his fist flinch, and I knew he was about to make a move, but I was too quick for him. Before his hand could connect with my face, I pulled the gun from the back of my pants and pushed it against his temple.

"Make a fucking move," I goaded him, pushing the barrel into his scalp, "make me have to splatter your brains all over your own crotch rocket." His breathing increased, sweat beaded on his forehead.

"You're gonna regret this, Toretto!" he spat at me. Before he could say anything else, I pushed him forward, and he stumbled before he regained his balance.

"Stay the fuck in Chinatown, Tran!" I yelled, as we watched them scramble onto their bikes. The little engines whistled loudly as they took off down the street and disappeared. Vince sighed loudly, and we all turned and walked back inside the house. Letty was perched at the end of the sofa, her eyes widening as we stepped into the room.

"Thank God," she said as she threw herself into my arms, gripping the back of my bald head in one palm, "What the fuck did they want?"

"Wanted to tell me not to go to the races anymore," I replied, taking the beer Leon offered me.

"What did you say?" she asked, settling herself across my lap as I sat down.

"I told them to fuck off," I laughed. My hand traced down the curve of her jaw; God, how beautiful my Letty was.

"When is the next race?"

"Wednesday night," I answered.

"I want to go," she smiled, her grin somewhat mischievous.


	28. My Hero Chapter 27

Ch. 27

Letty's POV

We pulled up between the warehouses in Dom's RX-7 and were immediately put to shame by the cars all around us. I peered out from behind the tinted glass of the window, staring in awe at the racing machines all around us. Dom attempted to stay calm, to project that nothing-impresses-me composure of his, but I could see right through it. This was like living a wet dream for him.

That first race was enough to convince me that street racing was more than just a hobby. It was truly a way of life, an art form, and I couldn't wait to join it. I knew when we returned home that morning that Dom was agitated, but I couldn't understand why. Why was he so suddenly pissed? I had gone to the damn race, hadn't I? So why was he being a prick to me? I was tired, exhausted from the adrenaline that had soared through my veins. "I'm going to bed, Dom," I announced, but he didn't move from his place on the couch. "I said I'm going to bed," I repeated.

"I heard you," he barked back, motionless.

"Well," I replied icily, "I think you need to join me."

He rolled those large eyes at me and sipped his beer, "I'm not tired."

"Did I say I was going to sleep?" He turned the thought over in his mind for a moment, and then rose from the sofa, almost reluctantly. I threw his arm over my shoulder and climbed the stairs. When we fucked I could tell he wasn't into it; he couldn't find a rhythm, and so I finally climbed on top.

"What is it?" I asked as I lay there, trying to cool off beneath the ceiling fan.

"Nothing," he answered flatly.

"Dom," I warned.

"It's just that I'll never get to be a part of it," he all but whined.

"Of what?"

"The race. It just costs too much damn money," he replied, "No matter how hard I try, some rich ass punk is going to take mommy and daddy's fifteen grand and dump it into a car. I don't even have enough cash to enter a race." I could tell he was really upset about this. It was like seeing everyone else with a shiny new bike, and then finding out you can't have one.

"Well, we could start charging more at the garage," I offered, pushing my hair up onto my pillow. Even with the air conditioner humming in the window, it was just too damn hot sometimes.

"Hector, this guy I met, told me he could take me to Racer's Edge and try to get Harry, the owner, to start me a tab." Dom flipped over on his side, staring at me with sad eyes. Damn it if I didn't want to give him everything he wanted when he looked at me like that. I kissed him, then, worshipping his luscious lips with my own. I could feel him growing against my knee, and I gently pulled him on top of me. This time, we made love.


	29. My Hero Chapter 28

My Hero Chapter 28

Dom's POV

I was almost giddy with anticipation when Hector and I arrived at Racer's Edge the following day. We'd met three nights ago at the race. He had noticed me standing by the RX-7, eyes wide in awe as I took in the entire scene before me. It was as though he felt it was his place to size up new comers; to welcome them, or to shoo them away. He'd welcomed me. Bringing the party back to my place had been his idea; good to meet people and get my name out there, he'd told me. I hadn't minded.

Racer's Edge was clean, gleaming with shiny parts like tinsel on a Christmas tree; I was in heaven. Harry was a nice enough man, older, anxious, though. It seemed like he kissed everyone's ass so they would by his product; I didn't mind that either. Hector spoke to Harry, who seemed reluctant to even entertain the idea of opening a tab for someone who hadn't so much as bought oil from his store. Clearing my throat, I offered up a deal.

"You sell parts, Harry," I stated coolly, "I install parts. You start me a tab, and I'll buy all the parts I use from you." He arched an eyebrow, mulling the thought over in his mind. "Think about it. You give me a tab; I race with your parts. People see me racing your parts, and it's like free advertisement. Everyone will be coming in; trying to get all the shit I just kicked their asses with. By the time they get it, I've got new shit, and the next week they'll be buying that. Plus, I'll be putting your parts into every car that comes into my garage. It's a win-win situation for you, Harry."

He chewed his bottom lip, told us to have a look around while he thought it over. I knew he had already made his decision; he was just trying to look like a hard ass. That was fine with me, I had all day. Hector gabbed my ear off about all sorts of racing specs for the RX-7, but I wasn't listening. Harry had come out from a room in the back. "What makes you so confident you'll be any good?" he asked his eyes spectacle.

Okay, I was tired of this shit. I inhaled, pulling my shoulders back, rising to my full stature. "You're just gonna have to take my word on it. Racing is in my blood." He gave me a once over, and then nodded in agreement. Yes! I wanted to jump in excitement, but I simply extended my hand.

Letty actually did jump up in excitement.


	30. My Hero Chapter 29

Letty's POV

I just stood there, my chin touching the floor as Dom showed me the shipment. Brand new turbo charger, exhaust system, computers, racing suspension, the works. Jesse had transformed the old PC in the garage and was going to help Dom build his own concept car. I couldn't wait to start.

That was the beginning, the beginning of the end, I guess. I suppose some of it was my fault, I had come up with the idea about the trucks. Harry just wouldn't let Dom run his tab for all of our cars, and I had wanted a piece of the action. The last one just didn't feel right. Race Wars was a lot different for me that year; I had just found out that I was six weeks pregnant. Truthfully, the idea scared the shit out of me. The team could barely take care of itself, how on Earth could I bring a child into the mix. I guess it didn't really matter. I hadn't told Dom.

I knew, as soon as my car stopped rolling and skidding across the desert road. I just knew, like I could feel the little heart beat within me stop. I couldn't bring myself to look at Dom from the backseat of the Skyline. He promised to meet us in Mexico.

I never told him, about our child; I just figured he would blame himself for the loss. We haven't really talked much since he got to Baja; there's just too much shit between everyone. I know he blames himself for all of it, for Jessie's death, for Vince's injury. I just can't bring myself to tell him it's not his fault. He didn't tell me why his shoulder was hurting him so badly, yet I never asked. It was like everyone in the house was dead: breathing, but not living. The air was so heavy with sadness.

I walked into our room, one evening, and found Dom lying on the bed, bottle of tequila in his hand. He was drinking so much more now, I guess he needed it to drown out the pain. Neither of us spoke as I gently took the bottle and sat it on the side table. Gingerly, I climbed into the bed and nestled into his lap. For a moment, I thought he might push me away, but he wrapped his large arms around me, and I sank into him. His chest tensed, and I felt a warm tear drop on to my forehead. I didn't say anything as I let him cry, I just let my own desperate tears fall. "Dom," I finally said, turning up to face him. His eyes were red and swollen, his lips were cracked and dry. He looked like he'd been straight to hell and back; I know he'd had.

"Dom, I've always looked up to you," I smiled sadly, wiping a tear away from my face. "Hell, I've worshipped you since I was a kid. This is not your fault, Dom." I stroked his cheek gently. "You've always been my hero."


End file.
